<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to Hot Wheels City by NovaIris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951980">Return to Hot Wheels City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaIris/pseuds/NovaIris'>NovaIris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Acceleracers, Hot Wheels (Movies 2003-2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Heavy, Continuation, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Very mild romance, mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaIris/pseuds/NovaIris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drones and Kadeem seek to re-capture the Wheel of Power and use it to launch a massive attack on earth. While the newly-banded Teku and Metal Maniacs initiate an effort to find Vert, Vert must find his place amongst the Silencerz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, this is a fanscript that I wrote almost a year ago now. It was originally published as a PDF to accommodate the format but I've reformatted (and edited) it so that it can be read on here and not be lost to the internet forever. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FADE IN: </b>
</p><p> <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE AMPHITHEATER - DAY </b></p><p>A DRONE army fills a large amphitheater within Hot Wheels City. They stand in flawless block formations, quietly awaiting orders.</p><p>KADEEM emerges from the shadows of a balcony raised high above the troops. He walks heavily, his Drone-replaced limbs emitting a mechanical CREAK with each step. He stops to address the crowd.</p><p> <b>KADEEM </b><br/>
The humans have stolen the Wheel of Power. Did they believe that could stop us?<br/>
(laughing maniacally)</p><p>Kadeem looks out through the entrance of the amphitheater. Visible within its frame, is the Spire that stands in the center of Hot Wheels City. A Drone plane cuts across the sky, carrying a green-veined metallic ring towards it.</p><p>The ring is dropped onto the Spire, settling at a quarter of the way down. An ELECTRIC BUZZING crescendos. A holographic image of the Wheel of Power flickers into existence above its peak.</p><p>A portal flashes open onto one of the many tracks running through the city.</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
It won't be long until the Wheel is returned to its deserving owners.<br/>
And when it is, it will be over. For all of them.</p><p>He pauses, scanning his audience. He clenches and raises his mechanical fist.</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
In Gelorum's honour!</p><p>The Drones raise their fists in a salute and SCREECH in agreement.</p><p>BEGIN A SERIES OF SHOTS - THROUGHOUT HOT WHEELS CITY</p><p>A] The manufacturing of Drone parts and technology begins again, with renewed ambition. The sounds of MACHINERY fill the air.</p><p>B] Wheels are fitted onto new Drone vehicles.</p><p>C] Accelechargers are copied and mass-produced.</p><p>D] A convoy of fifteen Drone vehicles speeds through the newly opened portal. It glitches and heaves with each vehicle that passes.</p><p><b>KADEEM (V.O.)</b><br/>
Find me the Wheel.</p><p>E] Deep in the dark depths of Hot Wheels City, the terrain
begins to shake and crumble.</p><p>END SERIES OF SHOTS.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>DISSOLVE TO BLACK.</p>
  <p>BLACK TITLE CARD:</p>
  <p>
    <b>"ACCELERACERS: RETURN TO HOT WHEELS CITY"</b>
  </p>
  <p>DISSOLVE TO:</p>
</div><p>
  <b>EXT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #1 - SUNDOWN</b>
</p><p>KURT leans against the broken and rusty Cube's exterior. He's focused on some point far-off in the desert landscape. KARMA enters from around the corner, unnoticed by Kurt.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
Seen anything?</p><p>Kurt shakes his head.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
I'm surprised you're willing to trust Dr Tezla, after everything he's kept from us.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
He's not telling us everything. Even now. But, he's our only option.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
It's a lot to risk. Vert wasn't so ready to come to your brother's rescue.</p><p>Kurt turns to Karma. There's an intense look in his eyes.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
If Vert's really in there... I can't let what happened to my brother happen to anyone else.</p><p>There's a sudden WOOSH as a portal opens a few kilometers from the Cube. Kurt's head snaps around. A Drone vehicle leaps from the portal. More stream through behind it. Kurt and Karma plaster themselves against the building.</p><p>The Drone vehicles come to a dusty and abrupt halt. One Drone stands up, scanning the environment through its computerized interface. An image of the Wheel of Power rotates in the top right of its vision.</p><p>The Drone locks onto Kurt and Karma briefly, as they duck behind the building.</p><p>Something unseeable in the distance catches its attention. It lays a new target down on the horizon, in the opposite direction of the cube. Details and images of the Wheel of Power expand into its peripheral vision. Its Drone NOISES intensify.</p><p>
  <b>EXT./INT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #1 - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>The Cube is empty and dusty, aside from a single Drone sweeper. NOLO and TORK stand outside the sweeper, talking inaudibly. Kurt and Karma enter the cube at a run. Nolo tries to slow Kurt down.</p><p><b>NOLO</b><br/>
Hey! Is Porkchop back?</p><p>Kurt ignores Nolo's question, continuing past him, into the sweeper. Nolo looks confused. Tork shrugs. They follow him in.</p><p>MARKIE, SHIRAKO, MONKEY and SPARKY are inside the Sweeper. Monkey is crouched down, tinkering with the sweeper's unusual internal mechanics. Markie sits relaxed in the captain's chair, his feet up on the dash. Shirako jams out on his headphones nearby. All eyes turn to Kurt.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
(flustered)<br/>
We have to leave. <i>Now.</i></p><p>Monkey gets up from his crouched position and raises his hands in argument, still gripping his wrench.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Wait a minute now, we can't take this thing out on the road in broad daylight!<br/>
What happened to Por--</p><p>The sound of something large and heavy DRIVING through the cube interrupts Monkey. Kurt turns back, frantically.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
(under his breath)<br/>
No!</p><p>Kurt turns back out of the sweeper on guard, expecting the worst. He's trailed by the others, who exchange confused glances behind his back. The obnoxiously loud HORN of Porkchop's semi makes Kurt tense up, then SIGH with relief. Monkey rushes past him, Sparky on his heels.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Porkchop!!</p><p><b>SPARKY</b><br/>
Hello! Hello!</p><p>Porkchop's semi slows down to a RATTLING idle. TARO sits in the passenger seat. The semi's hooked up with a double-decker car carrier. An assortment of nine vehicles (from Taro's personal collection) lay strapped in.</p><p><b>SHIRAKO</b><br/>
(nodding in approval)<br/>
Sweet.</p><p>Karma, Nolo, Shirako, and Tork clamber aboard and reach down to grab Sparky and haul him up. Markie runs to catch up with
Kurt.</p><p><b>MARKIE</b><br/>
What's going on?</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
It's the Drones.</p><p>Monkey, busy examining the new cars, overhears Kurt and stops dead in his tracks.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
What do you mean, the Drones?</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
Just now, I saw them come through a portal. They saw us. I'm sure of it.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
We really gotta get out of here!</p><p>Monkey pulls open the passenger door. He clambers haphazardly over Taro to squeeze in between him and Porkchop.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
(laughing)<br/>
Did you miss me, Monkey Man?</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Floor it!</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Wha--</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
(exaggerating, elbowing Taro with his hand gestures)<br/>
They've found us, Porkchop. The Drones! We're doomed!</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Not on my watch.</p><p>Porkchop bites down on the large bone hung around his neck like a necklace. He throws the semi in gear. He turns out of
the cube, the vehicle bumping hastily over the off-road desert ground. Taro glares disapprovingly at Monkey.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
(sheepishly)<br/>
Oh, hey. Nice collection, Taro.</p><p>From the back of the carrier, Kurt peers out to where the portal had appeared, but the Drones are nowhere in sight.</p><p>MATCH CUT TO:</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: TRAINING FACILITIES - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>VERT'S car closes in on a portal in the horizon. Though the graphics appear lifelike, it's clear Vert is driving in a simulation. His driving stats appear on-screen. A second car approaches his avatar, closing the gap between them until they're nearly side-by-side. </p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
It's too late Alec, I've got this one in the bag.</p><p>For good measure, Vert turns his steering wheel, bumping ALEC'S front end. Through his rear-view, Vert watches Alec spin out. He looks ahead again, proud of himself.</p><p>Behind him, Alec's car spits out a grappling hook, latching on to a rocky edge to Vert's left. The momentum swings him around in front of Vert. He releases the hook, steering to correct himself, albeit now driving backwards. He fires two EMP blasts at a stunned Vert.</p><p><b>ALEC (ON EARPIECE)</b><br/>
Gotcha!</p><p>Vert attempts to fire back, but Alec's car simply disappears. His shot misses. All kinds of warning signs BEEP in his earpiece and on-screen. None of which he knows how to handle. His car comes to a halt.</p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
Aurggh!</p><p>Alec uncloaks his vehicle. He makes sure Vert gets a clear view of his avatar flipping him off as he passes through the portal.</p><p>Vert and Alec remove their simulator helmets. Alec looks over smugly at Vert.</p><p><b>ALEC</b><br/>
You know, you might've had a shot if you'd remembered to use the anti-camouflage lights when I'd cloaked.</p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
The what?</p><p><b>ALEC</b><br/>
Above you, third from the right.</p><p>Vert runs his hand over at least a dozen switches above him, looking for the right one. He lets out a sigh.</p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
Whatever happened to good old-fashioned driving?</p><p><b>ALEC</b><br/>
(teasingly)<br/>
Vert, I don't know where you've been racing lately, but a lot has changed since our days drifting with the Teku.<br/>
Get with it.</p><p>Alec gets up from his seat and heads towards the corridor.</p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
I wouldn't be surprised if my dad never let me drive with the Silencerz.<br/>
Even if I got through all this training.</p><p>Alec turns back to look at a sorry-looking Vert.</p><p><b>ALEC</b><br/>
Hey, relax. They didn't let me drive right away either...<br/>
and I was doing better than you!</p><p>Alec's teasing turns into consolation, noticing Vert still looking despondent.</p><p><b>ALEC</b><br/>
The truth is, Vert, you're a good driver, and they need you. You just have to earn their trust.<br/>
The Silencerz might have the tech, but they sure weren't winning Accelechargers until they<br/>
let Tezla's old drivers into the realms. They don't understand racing like we do.</p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
(unconvinced)<br/>
Right</p><p>Alec pats Vert on the shoulder. He walks away.</p><p>
  <b>INT. ABANDONED RESEARCH CENTER - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>The abandoned research center is cold and scarcely lit. One side is filled with long desks, endless drawers, and cabinets. The other side is set up as a rudimentary workshop.</p><p>The place doesn't appear to be vandalized. Yet, it's clear that someone took good care to remove anything important before leaving. Basic tools, some spare tires, and a few barrels lay around haphazardly.</p><p>Porkchop turns the ignition of his semi off. Everyone climbs out, taking a look around the place. Monkey takes a much-needed stretch. TEZLA and LANI approach from out of the shadows.</p><p><b>TEZLA</b><br/>
Welcome, to the site of the original SCRIM research center.</p><p>Tezla delivers his statement with pride, but the team looks underwhelmed. Tork opens a nearby drawer in curiosity, but it's empty.</p><p><b>TEZLA</b><br/>
As you know, SCRIM changed hands after the World Race was over. It became the
property of the Silencerz. This place, and dozens like it, were, unfortunately, gutted. 
The headquarters had to move elsewhere. For... various reasons.</p><p>Kurt SCOFFS.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
(looking around)<br/>
Not much security, for one.</p><p><b>TEZLA (CONT'D)</b><br/>
Our research found that there are dozens, if not hundreds, of entry points into<br/>
Highway 35. Each entry-point begins its own unique combination of racing legs.<br/>
Including the one outside of this facility. Preliminary testing has shown that Highway 35<br/>
is still open.</p><p><b>LANI</b><br/>
The Wheel is like a key. As long as it remains in Hot Wheels City, you should be able to reach<br/>
the City by completing the racing legs.</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
Do you know where we'll end up?</p><p><b>TEZLA</b><br/>
The series of races stemming from this facility have yet to be explored.<br/>
SCRIM originally up bases at as many portal hot-spots as we could. It's likely you'd<br/>
end up at one. But not guaranteed.</p><p><b>LANI</b><br/>
There aren't a lot of resources left here to prepare your cars for their trek into<br/>
Highway 35. Keep in mind, Tezla and I won't be able to fit your cars with EDR's or dashboard<br/>
cams for the moment.</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
Just like old times.</p><p><b>MARKIE</b><br/>
If I remember old times correctly, that's all o' you in a cloud of smoke behind me.</p><p>Taro SNORTS.</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
Sure.</p><p>BEGIN A SERIES OF SHOTS - THE TEKU AND METAL MANIACS PREPARE THEIR CARS</p><p>A] Vehicles are offloaded from the car carrier, directed by Sparky and Monkey.</p><p><b>TEZLA (V.O.)</b><br/>
I've prepared a batch of Nitrox. You'll need to outfit your cars with them by tomorrow.</p><p>B] Nitrox canister holders are welded to the bottom of cars.</p><p>C] Shirako sprays the finishing touches of blue paint onto a Teku logo on SPECTIK. He looks up, over at Tork, who's rolling a pair of tires towards HOWLER. Above, speakers of an old P.A. system hang from the wall. Shirako gets an idea.</p><p>D] Monkey mounts a large cup holder onto ROADKILL's console. He presses a button on the side and a second cup holder emerges. This one contains an empty cup.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Not making that mistake again!</p><p>E] Porkchop brings a hammer down on the side of his car, DEAD-EYE.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Now that's some personality. Isn't she a beauty.</p><p>END SERIES OF SHOTS.</p><p>
  <b>INT. ABANDONED RESEARCH CENTER: OBSERVATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>The activity of the Teku and Metal Maniacs preparing their cars continues below, seen through the window of the overlooking observation room. The room is dim. Karma stands, arms crossed, talking to Lani and Tezla near the window.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
The Drones are active again. Kurt and I saw about a dozen enter through a portal out in the desert.</p><p><b>LANI</b><br/>
Did they see you?</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
If they did, they weren't interested. It seemed like they were... looking for something else out there.</p><p>Tezla paces, thinking.</p><p><b>LANI</b><br/>
(to Tezla)<br/>
Do you still think they could have Vert?</p><p>Tezla stops pacing. He pauses before answering.</p><p><b>TEZLA</b><br/>
(avoiding a direct answer)<br/>
If the Drones are preparing for something... If they're missing something, or waiting for something,<br/>
there's no time to waste. This is more than just a mission to find Vert now. The Drones <span class="u">must</span><br/>
be stopped.</p><p>CLOSE UP ON TEZLA. He furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: HOLOGRAM ROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Major Wheeler stares up at the large holographic projection of the Wheel in the middle of the room. A MILITARY GENERAL stands beside him. Silencerz assistants buzz around them, busy setting up wiring and measuring data.</p><p><b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
We're really opening it up again?</p><p><b>MILITARY GENERAL</b><br/>
With the Drones and Tezla out of the picture, it's the opportune time to conduct our research. Imagine the<br/>
possibilities. Every hyperpod, every accelecharger, embodies a wealth of intelligence we can put to good use.</p><p><b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
And, I think we should count our blessings and leave it alone.</p><p><b>MILITARY GENERAL</b><br/>
You never have a good feeling about these things, do you?</p><p>The Military General claps him on the back.</p><p><b>MILITARY GENERAL</b><br/>
I'm sure your drivers will be enthusiastic about it.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE - DAY</b>
</p><p>BANJEE jogs down a generic, tunnel-like hallway, passing by closed doors as he goes. He calls out to Vert.</p><p><b>BANJEE</b><br/>
Vert!</p><p>Banjee overshoots Vert's dorm door, which is slightly ajar. He backtracks until he's looking at Vert through the opening. Vert's sitting on the side of his bed, looking through old Silencerz realm footage on a tablet.</p><p><b>BANJEE</b><br/>
Vert? C'mon, you're about to miss it.</p><p>Vert looks up.</p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
I'll be there. Just give me a second.</p><p>Banjee gives Vert a friendly look and shrugs his shoulders. He disappears from the door frame.</p><p><b>BANJEE (O.S.)</b><br/>
(fading as he jogs away)<br/>
Finally, some excitement around here!</p><p>Vert tosses the tablet onto the bed, but he's forgotten to turn the screen off. He walks out of the room with the clip still running.</p><p>TIGHT ON THE TABLET SCREEN. The recorded footage comes from the dash cam of a Silencerz' car. The Silencerz car has stopped on the track, inside the fog realm. Little is visible, except for a few feet of orange track and the shadow of an up-ended car in the distance. A figure slowly emerges from it, holding their head.</p><p><b>MILITARY GENERAL (FOOTAGE AUDIO)</b><br/>
(radio CRACKLING in the background)<br/>
The Drones are through. You've got under a minute before the realm closes.</p><p>A moment passes, MAJOR WHEELER stays put and watches the figure get out of its car.</p><p><b>MILITARY GENERAL (FOOTAGE AUDIO)</b><br/>
Don't even think about it. You'll be blowing our cover. I need you out of there.</p><p><b>MAJOR WHEELER (FOOTAGE AUDIO)</b><br/>
(considering)<br/>
There's no way they'll make it out in time.</p><p><b>MILITARY GENERAL (FOOTAGE AUDIO)</b><br/>
JACK!</p><p>The faint RADIO STATIC ends abruptly as Major Wheeler shuts off the radio. There's a CLICK and a HISS of the car's door opening. The figure is closer now. It's DAN DRESDEN.</p><p><b>DAN DRESDEN (FOOTAGE AUDIO)</b><br/>
What the.... who are you?</p><p><b>MAJOR WHEELER (FOOTAGE AUDIO)</b><br/>
You need to come with me.</p><p>DISSOLVE TO:</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: OBSERVATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>Dan, Alec, Banjee, and ESMERALDA stand together, looking out the observation room's floor-to-ceiling window. Vert slides up beside them. A few Silencerz researchers share the room, looking at various screens.</p><p>A large holographic Wheel of Power rotates in the room over. The rings, including the fourth ring, rotate together. A wide runway leads towards its center. The real Wheel moves in sync, hovering above a plate to the right of the hologram. A ring of metal probes surround the real Wheel.</p><p><b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
Do they remember what happened the last time Dr Tezla messed with the Wheel?</p><p><b>BANJEE</b><br/>
They took over from Tezla of because the mistakes he made. I'm sure they've learned a thing or two.</p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
The Wheel isn't meant to operate outside of Hot Wheels City. That's why Tezla's experiment ended<br/>
in a disaster.</p><p>Researchers in lab suits adjust the metal probes and wiring surrounding the wheel. On a visual cue, they stand back at a control panel.</p><p><b>ALEC</b><br/>
(to Vert)<br/>
Well, <i>I</i>sure hope it works. Waiting I around like this, what's the point? We want realms to race in!</p><p>An ELECTRIC WHIRRING comes from the probes surrounding the real Wheel. Red warning lights go off and the lights flicker.</p><p><b>OVERHEAD VOICE (O.S.)</b><br/>
(over P.A. system)<br/>
Activation in three...two...one. Stand back!</p><p>The facility shakes. The WHIRRING noise comes to a peak and releases. A bright blast of power radiates from the Wheel, sending everyone a step backwards. Everything goes dark, except for the glowing of the hologram and flashing red warning lights. The rings of both Wheels begin to rotate separately from one another.</p><p><b>ESMERALDA</b><br/>
I think they did it!</p><p>She looks at Vert. ANGLE ON Vert looking out. The Wheel keeps spinning, but doesn't lock onto any realm.</p><p><b>VERT</b><br/>
What now?</p><p><b>DAN DRESDEN (O.S.)</b><br/>
We wait.</p><p>DISSOLVE TO:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SILENCERZ BASE - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>A group of Drones approach the top of a hill. A Drone RECON SATELLITE looks out onto the Silencerz headquarters tucked away into the valley below. The landscape around it is barren and the complex is heavily fenced-in. The Drones report to Kadeem from behind the cover of some shrubbery.</p><p><b>UNNAMED DRONE</b><br/>
(To Kadeem)<br/>
We have located the Wheel of Power. It is not with Tezla. We will need backup.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE PRODUCTION FACILITY - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>Kadeem stands on a ledge, overseeing work at a large Drone production facility. He looks up through the building's partial roof, towards the spire.</p><p>The holographic Wheel's rings BREAK APART. They begin to rotate.</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
(with a scheming grin)<br/>
I believe we've got another way in. Stay where you are.</p><p><b>UNNAMED DRONE (V.O.)</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
Understood.</p><p>Kadeem turns to the Drones at work on the assembly lines.</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
Prepare the troops. The Ultimate Transformation is at hand.</p><p>ANGLE ON THE SHOULDER OF A DRONE being assembled. The BUZZ of a bolt fastener is heard. A half-completed Drone moves down the conveyor belt, passing in front of THE CAMERA.</p><p>CUT ON OBJECT PASS:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. ABANDONED RESEARCH CENTER: GROUNDS - DAY</b>
</p><p>The TEKU and METAL MANIACS race across the desert, blowing up red dirt as they go. The road is nothing more than a dirt path once carved out through the sagebrush and dry grass by use. Rocky Nevada bluffs overlook the site.</p><p><b>LANI (V.O.)</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
When you enter the leg, we'll likely lose connection. Get back to us as soon as you're through.<br/>
And please, stay safe out there.</p><p>Kurt grips his steering wheel. He prepares to hit MOBIUS' make-shift Nitrox booster switch.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
We stick together, alright. It's not a race this time.</p><p>Tork and Markie look out their windows at each other. They exchange a competitive grin. Neither have any intent on following behind Kurt.</p><p><b>TORK</b><br/>
Yeah Kurt, loud and clear.</p><p>Tork and Markie hit their Nitrox boosters simultaneously. They SCRAPE past Kurt in Howler and SPLEEN SPLITTER. The portal opens up. It glows a sickly green, but no one seems to notice.</p><p><b>MARKIE</b><br/>
(fist pumping)<br/>
Yeahhaha!</p><p>One-by-one, they BLAST through the portal.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION: ENTRANCE - DAY</b>
</p><p>The drivers jump through the portal into another dimension, a leg of Highway 35 that none of them have seen before. The track darts between thin, tall mountains and ducks under low-lying clouds. Large sections of the track are suspended impossibly above the forest below.</p><p>Despite its beauty, the sky casts a sinister green hue over everything. Lightning flashes through the cloud cover. The drivers slow down to a crawl.</p><p><b>TORK</b><br/>
(looking around)<br/>
So, this is the Highway 35 you were on about?</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
(raising an eyebrow)<br/>
Something like it.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
I don't see any Drones. Anyone else seeing Drones? That's gotta be a good sign, right?</p><p>Their cars sway cautiously through the first turns of the leg.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
Something's off about this dimension.</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
Looks like the Drones' takeover didn't stop with the City.</p><p>Far behind them, where they'd entered the dimension, the track CRUMBLES away. The resulting quake is felt by the drivers, already some distance away.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
The whole place is decaying.</p><p>Karma looks through her rear-view. It's unclear whether the green glint in her eyes is merely a reflection, or something more.</p><p>Taro's car, DIRTY TRICK, speeds up beside Karma, in CASCADE. He bumps her car lightly, jolting her out of her thought.</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
Hey Karma.</p><p>He waits for her to respond, expectantly.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
(rolling her eyes)<br/>
What?</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
I'm gonna pass you.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
(scoffs)<br/>
Yeah.</p><p>Taro speeds away with Karma in hot pursuit, not allowing Taro to gain much ground on her. She takes the next turn wide. Cascade brushes up against the narrow margins of the track, sending loose rock spilling over the edge. The rest follow them, now driving at racing speeds.</p><p>The track opens up out of the forest, connecting one mountain to the next. It splits up, each track taking a unique winding path through the sky. Karma and Taro are neck-and-neck, and take the same path. Nolo and Tork split to the right, the others follow them.</p><p>Karma and Taro's track tilts sideways, winding around a rocky pillar. Karma throws a glance out at the others on the path below. Just behind the pack, a large crack through the track splits towards them. Kurt is at the back, behind Nolo.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
(over radio, strained while trying to stay on the track)<br/>
Kurt, Nolo, your track looks like it's not holding up.</p><p>Kurt checks his rear-view. The track is now falling off in chunks where it had cracked.</p><p><b>MARKIE (O.S.)</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
Whatd'ya know, Kurt. It's a race after all. Gotta keep up.</p><p>Kurt and Nolo hit their Nitrox to get a jump on the falling track. Nolo catches up to Shirako.</p><p><b>SHIRAKO</b><br/>
(to Nolo)<br/>
Let's kick it up.</p><p>Shirako pumps up his MUSIC and hits Spectik's Nitrox booster. Shirako and Monkey draft towards the next mountain in tandem, followed by Markie and Kurt.</p><p>Karma and Taro's track connects onto the mountain path the others are headed towards. They spin around to watch the others race against their rapidly disintegrating track. Karma gets out of Cascade and runs to the edge of the mountain, at the ready.</p><p>Shirako and Monkey make it to safety, driving onto the solid mountain path. Markie hits trouble. He swerves hard to the right to avoid a crack creeping up on them. It knocks him and Kurt out of their draft.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
Markie!</p><p>It's too late for either of them to react. Markie barely beats the collapse. Kurt drops with the falling track. A grappling hook shoots out after him as he disappears. It's unclear if it latches on in time.</p><p>Taro's car jolts forward.</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
Got him.</p><p>Dirty Trick's wheels SQUEAL backwards. Porkchop sends out a second grappling hook to help Taro. Karma stands near the edge, looking for Kurt's car. Slowly, Mobius climbs up into view.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
He's fine.<br/>
(relieved, to herself)<br/>
He's fine.</p><p>There's an unpleasant SCRAPING sound of Mobius' undercarriage being pulled over the ledge of the track, followed by the THUNK of its front end coming down. Taro and Porkchop ease off, relieved.</p><p><b>MARKIE</b><br/>
You okay?</p><p>Kurt wrings his hand around the back of his neck, wincing.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
Yeah.</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
Could've been worse.</p><p>Karma looks back at the empty space behind them, thinking.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
The track's not stable enough for us to drive on all at once. We should split up into pairs.</p><p>Markie pulls up to Kurt, unsure of what to say.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
I'll hang back. My car needs a check-over.</p><p><b>MARKIE</b><br/>
Alright, Tork, it's you and me. These Teku need <i>someone</i> to lead the way.</p><p>The two speed away, their tires SQUEALING.</p><p>Monkey and Porkchop, Nolo and Shirako, and Taro (alone) make up the remaining pairs. They follow after Markie and Tork.</p><p>Kurt gets out of his car slowly, SLAMMING the door.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
It wasn't his fault, I saw the whole thing.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
It's not that.</p><p>Karma crouches down, examining the broken track closely. It glows green from the inside.</p><p><b>KURT (CONT'D)</b><br/>
Something's not adding up. We saw the Drones. I know they're here. The whole place reeks of them.<br/>
So why aren't they coming after us?</p><p>Karma continues to look at the green glow of the track. It captivates her. She reaches down to touch it.</p><p><b>KURT (O.S.)</b><br/>
There's no point risking our lives out here if Tezla's leading us in the wrong direction. We need answers.</p><p>As soon as Karma makes contact, her vision goes Drone-green. Indistinguishable movements and voices engulf her, drowning out everything else. She immediately draws her hand back, stunned. The Drone VOICES continue on, fading out slowly.</p><p>Kurt's looking down at her, hands on his hips, his rant evidently over. She quickly regains her composure, looking back at him.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
He was right though, back at the base. There's something dangerous going on with the Drones. I can... feel it.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
Oh good, you're on <i>his</i> side now.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
Who else is going to stop them? Even if Tezla was willing to contact the Silencerz, they were never exactly on<br/>
our side. Would they help us now?</p><p>Kurt takes one more insincere look around his car and gets back in. He stares out, defiantly.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
Let's finish this.</p><p>He drives off, without waiting for Karma.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION: CLOUD COVER - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>The track begins a vertical drop into the cloud cover below. Lightning flashes ominously through it. The drivers drop down the track, spaced out two at a time.</p><p>Nolo begins his drop. The end isn't visible through RIFTOR's windshield. He looks down at his speedometer. It's climbing. When he looks back up, he can see the track coming up fast.</p><p>Nolo shoots off the vertical. Without warning, a bolt of lightning touches down in front of him. He dodges it, but he's going too fast to avoid losing control.</p><p>He ends up off the track, crashing the side of his car into a tree at a moderate speed. He PUNCHES his steering wheel in frustration.</p><p><b>NOLO</b><br/>
(grunting)<br/>
What is with this place!</p><p>From inside the branches of the tree he just hit, an inactive Drone Recon Satellite flickers to life. It's covered in moss and wobbles in a disoriented manner. It blinks twice, looking around, before spotting Nolo below.</p><p>Nolo turns his ignition, unaware of the Recon Satellite above.</p><p><b>NOLO</b><br/>
C'mon. C'mon!</p><p>After SPUTTERING, the car starts. He speeds off, cutting back onto the track.</p><p>The Recon Satellite watches him go.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE TOWER</b>
</p><p>Kadeem sits confidently in Gelorum's old throne chair. It hangs from the ceiling, facing the Vitruvian device used to torture both him and Markie. His Drone arm is being worked on by an RD-W1. Sparks fly, as parts are tweaked and welded. Despite this, Kadeem shows no signs of pain or fear.</p><p>Kadeem closes his eyes. An older man's voice can be heard, faintly, calling out Kadeem's name. It grows louder.</p><p><b>HAZIZ</b><br/>
Kadeem.</p><p>Kadeem's eyes shoot open, he recognizes the voice as HAZIZ's. Kadeem's eyes are a natural brown, unlike their usual bright green. A white-haired figure stands in front of the empty Vitruvian device. The RD-W1 does not react to his presence.</p><p><b>HAZIZ (CONT'D)</b><br/>
It has been a long time, Kadeem. Where have you been? Your people are worried for you.</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
My people will worry no longer. The hunger, the violence, the suffering - I could not help them before. Soon,<br/>
I will fix it all. </p><p><b>HAZIZ</b><br/>
(prodding)<br/>
How so?</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
I am not like them, anymore. I am stronger, better -- perfect. I can share that with them.</p><p>Haziz leans wearily on his staff.</p><p><b>HAZIZ</b><br/>
(pointing at his blind eye)<br/>
I'm afraid it is you who has fallen into real blindness, Kadeem.</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
I don't need your guidance anymore. I have seen greater things than you can ever imagine. You can not stop me.</p><p><b>HAZIZ</b><br/>
(mockingly)<br/>
How could I? I do not exist. Tell me, though, could a real Drone see me, standing here?</p><p>With that, Haziz fades away. Kadeem is left staring speechlessly into nothing. An RD-L1 interjects.</p><p><b>RD-L1</b><br/>
Commander. I have news.</p><p>The Drone awaits Kadeem's attention. The RD-W1 stops working on his Drone arm. Brought back into the moment, Kadeem blinks, the Drone-green glow returning to his eyes.</p><p><b>RD-L1(CONT'D)</b><br/>
We have detected humans inside the racing legs. Tezla's drivers.</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
(smiling)<br/>
I didn't think they'd be back so soon.</p><p><b>RD-L1</b><br/>
Shall we eliminate them?</p><p><b>KADEEM</b><br/>
No. Let them come. They will be the first to witness humanity's Ultimate Transformation. </p><p>
  <b>INT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION: TUNNEL - DAY</b>
</p><p>Monkey and Porkchop enter a large tunnel cutting through a mountain. It's lit by glowing Acceleron running along the roof. The track splits and twists up and around the entire tunnel in a corkscrew pattern.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Yeahahah! Oh, the old Hog would have loved this.<br/>
(looking to the sky, solemn)<br/>
Rest its soul.</p><p>Monkey relaxes, playing off of Porkchop's enthusiasm. The two sync their speeds, crossing paths where the loops intersect.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Wahoo! Yeah!</p><p>PEDESTAL UP THROUGH THE ROOF TO THE GROUND ABOVE:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION: ABOVE TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>Markie and Tork fly through a bend in the track, following the side of the mountain. A faint CRUMBLING begins.</p><p>
  <b>INT./EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION: TUNNEL - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>The loops in the tunnel have ended. Monkey and Porkchop drive along a gentle curve. The exit comes into view, and a portal can be seen in the distance.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
I can see the end!</p><p>Monkey speeds up, creating a gap between him and Porkchop. Porkchop slows down, distracted by a RUMBLING coming from somewhere in the tunnel. Porkchop looks up, searching for the source of the noise.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Do ya hear that?</p><p>Monkey looks to Porkchop in his rear view, oblivious.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Hear what?</p><p>The tunnel begins to CRUMBLE, increasingly large chunks of earth come down in front of him. Porkchop brakes and swerves violently to avoid them.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Uh-oh!</p><p>The falling debris misses Roadkill. Monkey watches Porkchop disappear from behind a wall of falling rock. He stomps on the breaks.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Porkchop!!</p><p>Porkchop puts his car in reverse, in an attempt to escape the falling debris. He can't gain enough speed. A large boulder falls onto the passenger side of his roof, pinning Dead-Eye. He's jolted by the impact.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
(mumbled frustration)<br/>
Arggh ffer godden gerr!</p><p>Monkey radios anxiously from the other side of the tunnel.</p><p><b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Is anyone out there? Porkchop's in trouble!</p><p>
  <b>INT./EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>Shirako approaches a split in the track. One path leads to the collapsed tunnel. Another covers the mountain above, and the last descends through the cloud cover. Unsettled dust spills out from the tunnel.</p><p><b>SHIRAKO</b><br/>
Yeah, I got it.</p><p>Shirako splits, driving towards the tunnel. Nolo takes the route down towards the low-hanging cloud cover.</p><p><b>NOLO</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
You go get Porkchop, I'll catch up to Taro.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION: TUNNEL - DAY</b>
</p><p>Spectik idles, facing away from the tunnel. It's hooked up to Dead-Eye. Porkchop opens the passenger door, looking discontented.</p><p><b>SHIRAKO</b><br/>
Yo. Giddy up.</p><p>Porkchop gives him a look of confusion. He's cramped into the smaller car's interior, one hand pressed against the roof. Spectik's tires SQUEAL in effort, pulling Dead-Eye from the wreckage.</p><p>CUT ON SOUND:</p><p><b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION - DAY</b>

</p><p>Karma and Kurt drive between the mountains. Minor cracks and damage to the track make for a turbulent ride. Cascade drives over a bump in the track and catches air going into a turn.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
We've got to be close.</p><p>Seeing Shirako and Porkchop ahead of her take the lower path, she splits upwards. Kurt follows her.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION - DAY</b>
</p><p>Shirako and Porkchop drive below the cloud cover. TEKU MUSIC pumps loudly from inside Spectik.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Could you turn that down?</p><p>Shirako looks to Porkchop, unable to hear what he just said over the MUSIC.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
I said --</p><p>A bolt of LIGHTNING strikes outside. Shirako's attention shifts abruptly back to the road. It narrowly misses them. The following STRIKE, they are not so lucky.</p><p>Electricity SURGES through Spectik. Shirako and Porkchop are uneffected, but the car's console and instruments are FRIED. The engine SPUTTERS. Everything goes silent until the engine comes STUTTERING back to life.</p><p>The sound system took more serious damage, and doesn't recover. The car goes quiet.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
(under breath)<br/>
It's a miracle.</p><p>O.S., a BEAT begins and grows louder. Porkchop's face falls. Shirako BEATBOXES out a tune from the driver's seat. Porkchop loses it.</p><p><b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
I can't take this anymore!</p><p>He riles himself up and punches through the passenger side window in frustration.</p><p>CUT BEFORE IMPACT:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #2 - DAY</b>
</p><p>Taro, Tork, Markie, and Monkey stand in a windy, grassy field. Not far off is a complex exactly like those used as bases during the World Race. It's in better condition than the one they had abandoned the stolen sweeper in.</p><p><b>LANI</b><br/>
I'm getting a connection again, are you through?</p><p>Taro's gaze is fixed on the pulsing blue portal he and the others had just come through. Shirako and Porkchop, with Dead-Eye in tow, jump through.</p><p><b>TARO</b><br/>
Almost.</p><p>DISSOLVE TO:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION - DAY</b>
</p><p>Karma and Kurt drive amongst the tops of the mountains. The track leads into a deep, winding chasm of a mountaintop. The entrance is oddly shaped. It looks like two beasts, standing inactive, with their rocky fists raised ominously above the track below.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
(to Kurt)<br/>
It must've been nice, racing through Highway 35. Before the Drones took over.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
Being here for the first time was something. I won't forget it.</p><p>Karma looks uneasy.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
I was supposed to race. Tezla had invited me, he'd even sent a car. But I'd had an accident.<br/>
Hit my head pretty hard.</p><p>DISSOLVE TO:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. WINDING CLIFFSIDE ROAD - NIGHT - FLASHBACK</b>
</p><p>Karma drives a winding road around the side of a cliff at night. She's driving fast, practicing hard turns.</p><p>She turns a blind corner. Behind it, a FIGURE in a long black coat and a helicopter block the road. There's no time to react. Karma cranks her steering wheel to avoid them and crashes into an outcropping at the edge of the road. It saves her from falling off the cliff.</p><p>Barely conscious, she sees the FIGURE approach her vehicle. She blacks out.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION - DAY - BACK TO PRESENT</b>
</p><p>Kurt and Karma make a hard turn.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
I don't remember much but I'm beginning to think the two are connected.</p><p>She rubs the base of her neck. A small scar, usually hidden by her racing jacket, peeks through.</p><p><b>KARMA (CONT'D)</b><br/>
How did you end up of racing for Gelorum, anyway?</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
I'd been kicked off the circuit.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SHADY GARAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK</b>
</p><p>GELORUM stands in front of a Grand Prix car, #36. She stretches out her arm, presenting it to Kurt.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
(flashback Kurt speaking)<br/>
She promised a way back in, and more. Guaranteed success, if I drove for her.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: MOUNTAINOUS REGION - DAY - BACK TO PRESENT</b>
</p><p>Karma and Kurt exit the chasm. The portal at the end of the leg comes into sight.</p><p><b>KURT (CONT'D)</b><br/>
She knew far more about the races than Tezla was telling us. I trusted her. I didn't know what she was. </p><p>Kurt catches up to Karma. She looks at him and away.</p><p><b>KURT</b><br/>
You shouldn't tell the others about the accident. Not now.</p><p><b>KARMA</b><br/>
I know.</p><p>They reach the ramp at the end of the track, jumping through the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE - DAY</b>
</p><p>An alarm TONE blares. Flashing lights come to life throughout the hallways of the Silencerz base.</p><p> <b>UNIDENTIFIED SILENCER (V.O.)</b><br/>
(over P.A.)<br/>
All sanctioned drivers to the briefing room. Realm instance 2.01, Category K.</p><p>From inside Vert's room, the sound of the ALARM is dulled. The sound of hurried FOOTSTEPS and ACTIVITY can be heard outside. Vert walks to his closet, but he's in no rush.</p><p>He opens it and thumbs through to his Silencerz driver's outfit. He takes it off the rack, inspecting it. </p><p> <b>VERT (V.O.)</b><br/>
It's like I'm grounded all over again. I've barely even talked to my Dad since I got here.<br/>
But he gets to choose the drivers, and it isn't going to be me.</p><p> What more do I need to prove to them? I won the World Race. I beat Gelorum. I became an Acceleracer.<br/>
They could at least just let me leave. The Acceleron sent me back to help my friends,<br/>
not here. Not where the Wheel could be poked and prodded at by some ultra-secretive science bores.</p><p> I wish I could let them know I'm okay. Even if I could, as soon as the Silencerz found out, they'd all be stuck here.<br/>
Doing nothing. Just like me.</p><p> I should have gone with them. Markie was my teammate. They all were. </p><p>Vert SLAMS the closet door closed, his driving jacket still in hand.</p><p>
  <b>INT. BENEATH ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #2 - DAY</b>
</p><p>The Teku and Metal Maniac's cars duck beneath the surface, down an unmarked and well-hidden pathway. The Cube stands out in the background.</p><p>The tunnels beneath the Cube are damp and earthy. The walls echo the sounds of the Teku and Metal Maniacs cruising through them. Headlights cast stark shadows throughout the otherwise unlit space.</p><p>A cloud of bats scatter from their roosts in front of Roadkill. Monkey turns on his windshield wipers.</p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Uck. Tezla really oughta do some maintenance once in a while.</p><p>They reach a dead end. Kurt gets out of his car. He finds a keypad that's tucked away. He types in 6-2-2-7-4. The wall of rock CREAKS and MOANS.</p><p> <b>LANI (V.O.)</b><br/>
(on radio)<br/>
Dr Tezla wants to know if you made it in.</p><p>The rock slides away, revealing the interior of a narrow work space. It's too small to be anything but a room within the Cube itself. Scattered papers and computer monitors fill a large corner desk. Enlarged photos of Acceleron artifacts and symbols hang, pinned to the wall.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
You said <i>I</i> had trouble trusting people?</p><p>Karma leers at him.</p><p>Kurt approaches a second keypad and enters the same passcode. Part of the wall begins to slide open, but it gets stuck.</p><p> <b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Lemme at it.</p><p>He pushes past Kurt to the door. Gripping the side of the jarred entryway, Porkchop pries it open.</p><p>The door, no longer jammed, slides the rest of the way open on its own. Outside the small garage is a much larger open area.</p><p> <b>NOLO</b><br/>
We're in, Lani.</p><p>Boxes of discarded odds and ends lie piled up in the corners of the Cube. Like the abandoned research center, the Cube is stripped of any tech or equipment of value. But it's far from empty. The drivers stand by the hidden entryway, looking shocked. Laid out across the room, are a multitude of
dismantled Drones. Some of their parts are unrecognizable. The scene in front of them looks like something pulled out of a mad scientist's dream.</p><p> <b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
What in the hell?</p><p>Monkey covers Sparky's eyes.</p><p> <b>SPARKY</b><br/>
Hello?</p><p>Tork picks up a decapitated Drone head, examining it.</p><p> <b>LANI (V.O.)</b><br/>
(on radio)<br/>
Good. We have your coordinates. We're on our way.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: MEETING ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p>Major Wheeler stands at the head of a long meeting table. Vert, Alec, Banjee, Dan, and Esmeralda sit, listening to him. ZAHRA and BOLT, two young military personnel, join them.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
The team has detected an spike in the Wheel's energy levels. Given the current data, we can expect a<br/>
realm to open within the next twenty-four hours.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
Will we be going in?</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Yes. But, we're under strict orders to remain unnoticed. We don't know what to expect on the other side. Our<br/>
objective is identifying any effects the addition of the fourth ring has had on the dimension, not winning any races.</p><p>Esmeralda and Banjee look immediately disappointed.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (CONT'D)</b><br/>
There has been no sign of Drone activity since Gelorum's defeat. Without the Wheel, we don't suspect they, or Tezla's<br/>
drivers, will be entering with us. The Accelerons may be our primary threat.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
The Accelerons? Why are they a threat?</p><p>Everyone turns to stare at Vert. Vert shrugs his shoulders like he doesn't get it.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (CONT'D)</b><br/>
(ignoring Vert's question)<br/>
If any of you encounter one, report the sighting immediately. We'll need backup, if the confrontation goes South.<br/>
Vert, you'll be staying at the base, on-call. Dismissed.</p><p>Everyone but Vert rounds up and leaves. Alec bumps Vert's shoulder.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
I've got to have someone be my knight in shining armor when I get in trouble.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
(faking a laugh)<br/>
In your dreams.</p><p>The door CLICKS. Vert and his dad are alone in the room. Major Wheeler has his head down, packing up his notes into a briefcase.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Dad. Dad?</p><p>No response.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
(voice cracking)<br/>
Major?</p><p>Major Wheeler doesn't look up from his paperwork.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Son, you know I can't show favoritism at the base. You need to go through training before I can allow you to<br/>
drive, just like everyone else.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
But dad, I been training. I have have as much experience in the realms as the others.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
You're not one of Tezla's rookies anymore. Things are different here. People's lives are at stake. The team<br/>
relies on me. Policies have to be followed.</p><p>Vert opens his mouth to argue.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I have a mission to prepare for.</p><p>With that, he closes his briefcase and exits the room, leaving Vert alone.</p><p>CLOSE-UP ON MAJOR WHEELER. His face is stony as he leaves down the hallway.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: MEETING ROOM - NIGHT - FLASHBACK</b>
</p><p>Major Wheeler sits at the end of the meeting room's desk. An angry MILITARY GENERAL paces back and forth, at the other end. A patch of coloured ribbons line the left breast of his military uniform.</p><p> <b>MILITARY GENERAL</b><br/>
You had no right to interfere with Tezla's drivers. First Dresden, now Castillo and Sanchez, is your head<br/>
even in the mission anymore?</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
If you'd stop Tezla from entering the realms, we wouldn't have this problem.</p><p>The Military General clenches his fist in frustration.</p><p> <b>MILITARY GENERAL</b><br/>
Tezla's slowing the Drones down. It's critical we use that distraction to our advantage. You know that.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Are my orders to leave the drivers there to die?</p><p> <b>MILITARY GENERAL</b><br/>
We don't know what happens once the realms shut.</p><p>Major Wheeler's keeps a straight face but his infliction turns snide. </p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Sure you don't.</p><p> <b>MILITARY GENERAL</b><br/>
Tezla stole the EDR technology from us. If he had any wits about him, he'd learn to use it.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Tezla doesn't care about the drivers. What separates us from him, if we're the same. </p><p>Major Wheeler gets out of his seat. He presses his hands into the table, holding his ground.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I want authority over decisions on the ground. If you can't grant me that, you'll have to find someone else to<br/>
run the mission.</p><p> <b>MILITARY GENERAL</b><br/>
What about the drivers? What are we supposed to do with them?</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Train them. Those are some of the best drivers in the world.</p><p>
  <b>INT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #2 - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Kurt hunches over Tezla's old work station. He's looking through a box containing old photos and hand-drawn diagrams.</p><p>He holds up a small photo. In it, a group of researchers huddle around a Drone that's restrained against a wall. The Drone appears inactive. A woman with short white hair stands beside an older, grey-haired man. He shows her something on his clipboard. Kurt squints at the photo. He recognizes the pair as Dr Tezla and Gelorum, but can't quite believe what he's seeing.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
That's --</p><p>From the other room, Tork CALLS out.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
Found something.</p><p>ANGLE ON TORK FROM INSIDE A CARDBOARD BOX. Tork and Karma lean over it. Inside, a decommissioned X-88 lies.</p><p>Tork reaches for it. Nolo stops him.</p><p> <b>NOLO</b><br/>
Hold on. Gig was spying on Tezla for the Silencerz.</p><p>Monkey shrugs his shoulders.</p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
This thing looks pretty forgotten.</p><p>Kurt comes up behind them.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
So what if the Silencerz find out? <i>Tezla's</i> the one who needs to worry about them.</p><p>Porkchop nods his head in consideration.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
I say we take a chance. If it holds any data the Silencerz had on the Drones, or the racing legs, we could use it.</p><p>Monkey, could you extract the data onto a computer?</p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
I dunno, it could take a while --</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
(nodding to Karma)<br/>
He can do it.</p><p>Monkey and Sparky begin examining the abandoned X-88. It doesn't show signs of coming to life when he picks it up.</p><p>Karma clears aside papers and a scattering of Drone scraps from a nearby desk. Kurt slides up beside her, pulling out the photo from earlier.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
What do you think of this?</p><p>He hands it to Karma. She examines it closely.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
Is that Gelorum? She looks so... human.</p><p>Karma touches her own face, absentmindedly.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
She fooled me. She could have fooled Tezla too. Or, in his case, he was too blinded by the discoveries she was<br/>
feeding him to notice.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
She would have known everything. The location of the SCRIM bases, which drivers Tezla planned to send into the<br/>
World Race, the...</p><p>Karma trails off.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
It <i>was</i> her. </p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
You don't remember anything else?</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
No.</p><p>She looks away. Kurt gives her a look but leaves it at that. Karma pretends to busy herself with the old computer. Once Kurt leaves, she stops. Hushed Drone VOICES begin.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOSPITAL - FLASHBACK</b>
</p><p>Karma sits upright in a hospital bed. She's hooked up to a softly BEEPING monitor. Her arm is in a cast. A tired-looking DOCTOR approaches her, with MRI scans of her brain in hand. He mounts them onto a light table.</p><p> <b>DOCTOR</b><br/>
We've found some damaged tissue and lesions in your scan. It's not uncommon with an accident like yours,<br/>
but I'd take it easy for a while. I'll be checking up on you.</p><p>Karma doesn't look happy about the news. She looks out the window to the side of her bed. A sharp RINGING causes her to wince.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
And the ringing in my ears?</p><p> <b>DOCTOR</b><br/>
That's a common aftereffect, I'm afraid. It may fade as you recover.</p><p>Karma nods. The busy doctor leaves. Karma shifts her position to get a better look at the scans. Three black, strangely geometric specks stand out against the grey imaging. Karma rests back again. The RINGING dulls when she closes her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE - DAY</b>
</p><p>Warning ALARMS sound through empty corridors. In the hologram room, engines REV O.S. The inner ring locks into place. The second overlaps it. A message is broadcast over the P.A. system.</p><p> <b>COMPUTERIZED ANNOUNCER (V.O.)</b><br/>
(over P.A. system)<br/>
The Chrome Realm is opening.</p><p>From inside ANTHRACITE, Esmeralda turns to Major Wheeler. Her facial expression is hidden behind her helmet, but she looks anxious.</p><p>Major Wheeler looks ahead.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Let's hope we're alone.</p><p>The third and fourth rings rotate into place. At the center of the Wheel, a white, electric, sphere bursts into existence.</p><p>Vert watches the seven Silencerz vehicles race up the ramp towards the Wheel. They cloak invisible just before hitting the sphere. His fists clench against a table, in frustration. The other Silencerz in the room are engrossed in their duties. Vert sneaks out the door. </p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM</b>
</p><p>The Silencerz' vehicles FLASH through a crack in the sky. The landscape they enter is otherworldly. Every inch is made of a highly reflective chrome material. Endless reflections distort any sense of direction. It's difficult to tell where the track actually leads.</p><p> <b>BANJEE</b><br/>
Could somebody turn the lights down, maybe? This place is giving me a mad headache.</p><p>The Silencerz follow closely behind one another. They drive with caution, the optical illusions coming from the reflections around them forcing them to second guess their moves.</p><p>The sound of something heavy ROLLING down the track comes from behind them. Dan looks in his rearview. A giant sphere rolls down the middle of the track, gaining on them. </p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
Incoming!</p><p>He swerves to the side of the road to get out of the way. The sphere passes by. Trailing it, smaller spheres zigzag their way down the slightly dished track. One is headed towards him. He drives back out into the middle of the track to avoid it. Two more sweep past him, surprising him.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
Ah!</p><p>Alec can't track where the spheres are headed. He speeds up, attempting to outrun them instead. He sees the road splinter off ahead.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
I can lose them.</p><p>As he gets closer, he realizes that the angle is off. It's a reflection, not a real path at all. It's too late. His car gives out a WARNING. </p><p> <b>COMPUTERIZED VOICE</b><br/>
Warning. Impact imminent. Warning.</p><p>He steers away and brakes. Just when he appears to have SKIDDED to a stop in time, he bumps into Anthracite. The remaining spheres pass them by.</p><p>Anthracite's cloak falls.</p><p> <b>ESMERALDA</b><br/>
Careful Dan! If you wreck my car, you'll be the one walking back!</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
Sorry, Es.</p><p>Esmeralda motions towards the chrome barrier they nearly crashed into.</p><p> <b>ESMERALDA</b><br/>
(shrugging)<br/>
I thought it was a track too.</p><p>Around them, the other Silencerz vehicles uncloak themselves. The team didn't fair well. They scatter the sides of the track, spun out or collided with each other.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
We won't make it if we continue through the realm cloaked. We need to be able to see ourselves, and each other,<br/>
to navigate these reflections.</p><p>The RUMBLING of another mega-sphere approaching comes into earshot.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
(teasingly)<br/>
We better get going, if you don't want this to be a foot race.</p><p>They, and the other Silencerz, take off again.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Remain on high alert for any unusual activity.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE AMPHITHEATER</b>
</p><p>Kadeem fronts a large troop of Drone vehicles and sweepers. An enlarged hologram of the Wheel stands as a centerpiece in the amphitheater. It's locked onto the Chrome realm, but the projection is fuzzy and glitchy. Missing from its center, is the ball of energy used to transport drivers into the realm.</p><p> <b>RD-L1</b><br/>
Master. The hologram requires more energy than anticipated. Without the Wheel, the City is running out.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
Then siphon more. Everything we have. We <i>must</i> retrieve the Wheel. If the Silencerz find out the true potential<br/>
of the fourth ring, we may never get another chance.</p><p> <b>RD-L1</b><br/>
Affirmative.</p><p>Drones work hastily on the large bundles of wiring connected to the base of the hologram.</p><p>
  <b>EXT./INT. HOT WHEELS CITY - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>The same work continues throughout Hot Wheels City. The lights in several buildings go dark. The ground around the outer limits of the City QUAKES and CRUMBLES away.</p><p>The inner sphere of the hologram flickers briefly. Kadeem smiles, reassured.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM: KALEIDOSCOPE</b>
</p><p>The Silencerz approach a circular gateway, cut into a tall chrome wall. The bright chrome sky becomes a dark, enclosed tunnel. Starry lights waltz around them. It's as if they're driving through an endless kaleidoscope.</p><p> <b>BANJEE</b><br/>
Fan-tastic!</p><p>The drivers look around, in awe. The lights reflect off their helmets.</p><p> <b>ESMERALDA</b><br/>
It's gorgeous.</p><p>The track begins a series of turns and drops. The drivers are reflected at a close distance in the kaleidoscope of mirrors.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Follow the track that isn't moving and you'll stay on course.</p><p>Around the next corner, a light at the end of the kaleidoscope tunnel comes into view. O.S., the menacing sound of a ROLLING sphere approaches the
group. The track dips, and the end of the tunnel disappears from sight. The sphere appears in Alec's rearview. The tunnel is only a margin bigger than it. Alec panics, he's at the back of the pack.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
I'm not going to make it!</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Get in draft formation. We'll make it!</p><p>It's too late. Alec sees an off-shoot to the side of the track and moves to take it.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN (O.S.)</b><br/>
Alec!</p><p>Alec drives down the narrow off-shoot with speed. His steering becomes erratic as he tries to slow himself down. The track grows shorter and shorter and Alec looks around frantically for the next turn. Nothing appears. He slams on the brakes.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Whoa! Dead end.</p><p>ACCELIUM comes to a SKIDDING halt above a precipice.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM</b>
</p><p>The others shoot out the tunnel, followed closely by the sphere. The track tilts upwards, approaching a jump. The vehicles land heavily onto a lower track. The sphere teeters over the edge and plummets down the gap between the tracks.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
Alec, are you there?</p><p> <b>ALEC (V.O.)</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
Just doing a little sightseeing.</p><p>Esmeralda rolls her eyes and sighs, relieved.</p><p>INTERCUT - SILENCERZ/ALEC</p><p>Alec squints down at the precipice. Glowing Acceleron writing manifests in the shifting dark mirrors.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
I'm going to follow this a while. See if there's anything I can send the team to have a look at.</p><p>Major Wheeler looks up at the sky. It's undisturbed, and quiet. He checks the timer in his car, it reads 34:29.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I can't send you anyone as back-up.<br/>
(beat)<br/>
If you stay, double back onto our track in ten. I'll let the research team know you'll be in touch.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Sick! Er.<br/>
(coughs)<br/>
Roger.</p><p>Alec SHOOTS a grappling hook down into the precipice. ANGLE ON THE HOOK digging into, and CRACKING, the surface of the glass below.</p><p>MATCH CUT TO:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM</b>
</p><p>An RD-02 lands on the chrome track. Behind it, other Drone vehicles BURST into the realm from a narrow, green crack in the sky. The opening shimmers in an unstable, holographic manner.</p><p>Eight RD-02's break through before the opening IMPLODES.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE AMPHITHEATER</b>
</p><p>A Drone Sweeper drives up the ramp leading to the holographic Wheel. The ball of energy within it warps and dims unpredictably. Upon impact, the Sweeper EXPLODES. The two RD-02's trailing it are knocked off-course by the blast.</p><p>Kadeem grits his teeth. The brightness of the explosion fades. Revealed, is an empty space within the hologram, where the ball of energy once was.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
It will be enough.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM</b>
</p><p>The RD-02's speed off into the realm.&gt; </p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM: KALEIDOSCOPE</b>
</p><p>Alec grabs onto the grappling line tethered to the ground for stability. He DROPS down to explore the dead-end. He's left his helmet inside Accelium.</p><p>Walking around, Alec investigates the cave-like surroundings. He stops before a section of repeating Acceleron hieroglyphics. He presses two buttons on the wrist gadget integrated into his racing suit. A scanner beams from it.</p><p>Alec runs the scanner up and down a slowly rotating mirror plane. The beam bounces right off it, and the device on his wrist gives him an error message.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Damn. </p><p>He retracts the beam. He fiddles with the device again.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: CORRIDORS - DAY</b>
</p><p>Vert lurks through the corridors of the Silencerz' base. He looks both ways before slyly leaning his weight against an unmarked door. He tries the handle. It doesn't budge.</p><p>Vert continues further down the corridor. Ahead of him, a door handle TURNS. He quickly looks down, pretending to be preoccupied with the gadget on his wrist. The Silencerz personnel exiting the room doesn't notice him.</p><p>Vert scurries towards the closing door, getting a hand on it at the last second. He slips inside.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
(to himself)<br/>
Yes!</p><p>Inside is a table with a row of computers, facing a wall with a blank projector screen. One of the monitors is on. Vert walks up to it. It's a two-column list containing serial numbers. Vert clicks on one: "X88B45". On the monitor beside it, a live feed of an empty corridor plays.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
These must be the Gigs around the Base.</p><p>He makes his way down the list. Live feeds of the research room, garage, and observation room play.</p><p>A RADIO CRACKLE startles Vert. He quickly closes the video window and turns to the door. There's no one there.</p><p> <b>ALEC (V.O.)</b><br/>
(through wrist gadget)<br/>
Vert? Are you there?</p><p>Vert realizes the sound came from his wrist and SIGHS in relief.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Alec! Hey. How's the mission going?</p><p> <b>ALEC (V.O.) </b><br/>
You... aren't in the observation room, are you.</p><p>Vert wraps his hand around the back of his neck, guiltily.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Not exactly.</p><p> <b>ALEC (V.O.) </b><br/>
Well, if you aren't too busy acting suspicious, do you think you could run a translation on these for me?</p><p>Vert receives a notification for several incoming images on his wrist gadget's screen.</p><p> <b>ALEC (V.O.) </b><br/>
I'd send them to the research team. I mean, I will. Later. But, you know how they are.</p><p>Vert smiles deviously. He settles himself into the chair in front of the monitors.</p><p> <b>ALEC (V.O.) </b><br/>
The code for room 7C is 2462. It's rarely used so you --</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Already ahead of you, Alec.</p><p>Vert waves his wrist gadget under one of the monitors.</p><p>ON THE SCREEN</p><p>The image files open. From a menu, he selects recognize &gt; text. Purple rectangles layer over the images, selecting symbols rapidly. A black window pops up. A white text cursor blinks.</p><p> <b>ALEC (V.O.) </b><br/>
We've seen Acceleron symbols in the realms before, I think a few Gigs even got some partial scans. But, I've been<br/>
too busy winning Accelechargers to dig into it. </p><p>The white text cursor begins to move. Words are slowly typed out: "Beware the racing Drones. Stop at nothing. Beware."</p><p> I've always wanted to know what they said. Kind of awesome, that we can read alien text. Do you think aliens<br/>
call <i>us</i> aliens, or just "humans"?<br/>
(pause)<br/>
Uh, Vert?<br/>
</p><p>The program re-types the same phrase, over and over again, becoming faster each time.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM: KALEIDOSCOPE - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>The headlights of a dark vehicle bounce off the mirrors of the kaleidoscope. It SKIDS around a corner and the sound of its ENGINE draws closer.</p><p> <b>VERT (V.O.)</b><br/>
It all says the same thing. Alec, they all--</p><p>ANGLE ON ALEC, deep into the dead-end cave. He hears the vehicle APPROACHING.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Hold on, someone's coming. Banjee?</p><p> <b>VERT (V.O.)</b><br/>
Alec! I don't think that's Banjee!</p><p>Alec turns around the corner.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Guys?</p><p>A green ball of energy appears over the ledge. It's angled at Alec. Alec ducks back around the corner. The shot misses him. A nearby cluster of mirrors SHATTER. Alec shields himself from the falling glass. The cars' door OPENS and SHUTS O.S.</p><p>Accelium's engine STARTS and its grappling hook retracts. Alec runs back out towards his car.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Oh, I don't think so!</p><p>The Drone fires out an electric purple EMP from Accelium. It hits the glass below and dissipates in a wave of energy across the floor. Alec gets caught in it. It short circuits his wrist gadget.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Vert! You have to let them know I'm--<br/>
(electric static)<br/>
Shit!</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: ROOM 7C - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>Vert bolts out of the room, skidding as he turns down the hallway.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
(to himself)<br/>
Hold on Alec, I'm coming for you.</p><p>In the corridor, Silencerz personnel stream towards the observation room. Vert bumps into them, running in the opposite direction. An ALARM rings over top of the commotion.</p><p>Vert places his hand on a scanner next to an unmarked door. It opens. Inside, is a hallway with ten cubicles. Vert grabs his helmet off the wall and puts it on while running down the hallway to his cubicle. He presses a button on his helmet.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Dad? Can you hear me?</p><p>He sits on the seat inside the cubicle. The circular floor beneath him disappears, sending him plummeting down a long metal tube.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Aaaah!</p><p>Vert, and his seat, are lowered into the rudimentary frame of a Silencerz car, NOVALITE.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM: FINAL APPROACH</b>
</p><p>Major Wheeler and the other drivers are approached by three RD-02's. One fires at the group. The Silencerz dodge. The BLAST hits a chrome wall, SHATTERING it.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Zahra, Bolt. Formation Salvage. Cover for me and Banjee.</p><p>Zahra and Bolt drop behind the first RD-02, swerving away from shots sent by the second two. They slow up beside them, from the outside. Their cars SCRAPE against the Drones'. They pressure them into the center of the track, where the two RD-02's collide. The drone vehicles wipe out.</p><p>A pair of spheres RUMBLE towards the wreckage.</p><p> <b>BOLT</b><br/>
Eh. Roadkill.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (O.S.)</b><br/>
(into helmet)<br/>
Esmeralda, Dan, get ready to cloak. Wait behind the pack. We've got more coming.</p><p>Esmeralda and Dan box in the remaining RD-02, hitting it with an EMP. It stops in its tracks.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (O.S.)</b><br/>
Banjee. We have to reach the portal before the Drones, at all costs. We can't let them get that Accelecharger.</p><p>Banjee nods. The two of them pull ahead of the rest. Esmeralda and Dan slow down and hide out behind a chrome obstacle, cloaking to stay invisible.</p><p> <b>BANJEE (O.S.)</b><br/>
I've got your back.</p><p>Inside IRIDIUM, a small white light flashes urgently from a screen mounted on the console. Major Wheeler presses it.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Vert. Stay at the Base. We've got it under control.</p><p> <b>VERT (V.O.)</b><br/>
Dad, Alec's in trouble! The Drones, they've --</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Entered the realm? We know. Alec's already hit his EDR. If you were in the observation room, like you're<br/>
supposed to be, you'd know. You're only to enter the realm under my direction.</p><p> <b>VERT (V.O.)</b><br/>
What? No, you have to listen, I just spoke to him, the Drone --</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I don't have time for this. You and I will have a talk when I get back.</p><p>Major Wheeler taps the screen again, ending the conversation.</p><p>Major Wheeler catches the reflection of his car up ahead. He slows as he grows closer. The track slopes upwards as though it might lead into a portal. However, no portal comes into sight. The road ends abruptly, in front of a massive chrome pane. His car comes to a stop, Banjee right behind him. They stare at themselves in the mirror image.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Impossible. Where's the portal?</p><p> <b>BANJEE</b><br/>
Did we miss a turn?</p><p>An urgent call from Esmeralda interrupts them.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM: ACCIDENT SCENE</b>
</p><p>Dan walks, limping, with his arm over Esmeralda's shoulders. His car rests, busted, against a chrome barrier just off the track. A nasty looking scratch cuts through its chrome surface.</p><p> <b>ESMERALDA</b><br/>
Dan's hurt. He got knocked into a wall. We couldn't lose the Drones.</p><p>Further down the track, an RD-02 has collided head-first into a chrome obstacle. Skid marks trail behind it. A Drone crawls out of the vehicle slowly, through its broken windshield.</p><p>Esmeralda helps Dan into Anthracite's passenger side. He looks dazed and in pain.</p><p> <b>ESMERALDA (CONT'D)</b><br/>
I've got him, he's in my car, but we're out. Four Drones are still headed your way.</p><p>She buckles herself in and watches the injured Drone approaching them. She starts the car and places a hand across Dan, who isn't buckled in.</p><p> <b>ESMERALDA</b><br/>
Make it three.</p><p>Anthracite rams into the Drone, sending it flying. It SCREECHES. Anthracite then vanishes in a BURST of light.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM: FINAL APPROACH</b>
</p><p>Bolt and Zahra spy the incoming Drones in their side-view mirrors. They spin 180 to face them, ready for a fight.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (O.S.)</b><br/>
Everyone. Use your EDR's to return to the Base. I repeat, evacuate the realm. </p><p>Bolt and Zahra's cars disappear with a brief FLASH of white light.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: HOLOGRAM ROOM - DAY<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>Accelium stands motionless, near the base of the enlarged Wheel of Power hologram. Nobody exits the vehicle.</p><p>Bolt and Zahra's vehicles flash into the room. Anthracite rest nearby, its doors left open. Dan sits on the back of a white ambulance-like vehicle. He's attended to by Silencerz personnel and Esmeralda. Researchers scurry about their duties. No one pays Accelium any attention.</p><p>Moments later, Iridium and TECHNETIUM arrive, having used their EDR's. Major Wheeler stands up, out of his vehicle. He draws the attention of the Silencerz personnel, yelling.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Close it up! Everyone's out, close the realm! </p><p>As they turn to follow Major Wheeler's orders, Novalite ROARS out from under the observation deck. Everybody stops, startled by the sudden entrance.</p><p>Vert heads straight for Accelium.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
That's not Alec!</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
VERT!?</p><p>The Drone sees him coming and makes a break for the Wheel of Power. Before he can get to it, Vert RAMS into Accelium's side. He keeps going, SLAMMING the vehicle into a wall. The Drone struggles and tries to climb free of the car. A blast of energy coming from Novalite surges through the car, and the Drone. It seizes up, then goes limp.</p><p>Vert backs out, then heads straight for the ramp leading up into the hologram.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM</b>
</p><p>Novalite bursts through the portal. Its wheels SCREECH as they try to gain traction on the smooth, reflective track. Vert GASPS and gawks at the gorgeous realm, before his attention snaps back to the track.</p><p>Vert presses a switch on the on-board computer, and it displays a rough map of areas of the track explored by the Silencerz, along with a faint, pulsing dot tracking the last known location of Alec's wrist gadget.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
(into his wrist gadget)<br/>
Alec, can you hear me? Just hold on!</p><p>Only RADIO STATIC returns from over the wrist gadget.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (V.O.)</b><br/>
(through the car radio)<br/>
Vert! Where do you think-</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
I going after Alec. I'm not letting the Drones take him. He would do the same for me.</p><p>Vert turns the radio off and INTENSE MUSIC plays. He tears through the track. There's no sign of the Drones. He darts away from reflections of Novalite, dead focused on the track.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CHROME REALM: KALEIDOSCOPE</b>
</p><p>Vert enters the Kaleidoscope. He orientates himself, taking in the hypnotic environment. The RUMBLE of an approaching sphere threatens.</p><p>Vert looks around desperately. He spots the offshoot Alec took. He glances nervously back at the sphere.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Ah, I'm not gonna make it... Unless...</p><p>Novalite flies off the track onto the wall opposite the offshoot, treating the kaleidoscope like a half pipe. As the sphere approaches, Vert shoots down and across the track. He hits his Nitrox boost.</p><p>Novalite maintains enough momentum to reach the ceiling of the Kaleidoscope as the sphere passes underneath. With the sphere past him, Vert makes a beeline for the offshoot.</p><p>The track narrows and turns, and two drone cars come into view. One drone drags a writhing and restrained Alec towards a Drone car. The other spots Vert.</p><p>The Drone charges Vert, but he swerves at the last second. The drone car crashes into a reflection of Novalite. Vert fires purple energy blasts at the two remaining cars, deactivating them. The drone holding Alec HISSES and drops him, turning his attention to Vert.</p><p>Vert leaps from Novalite and opens the face of his helmet.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Vert?</p><p>The Drone swings at Vert. Vert ducks, narrowly avoiding a blow to the face. He sends an uppercut into the torso of the Drone. Vert GRUNTS and recoils immediately, holding his fist.</p><p>Alec manages to struggle to his feet. He takes a sweep at the Drone's back leg, sending it to its knees. Vert tackles it and smashes its head into the crystalline ground around it. He releases it.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Get in! We're so out of here!</p><p>Alec nods and stumbles towards Novalite. He strains to get the Drone's restraints off of his wrists. They don't budge. Vert opens the passenger side door for him, then vaults over the hood and jumps into the driver's seat.

</p><p>The Drone who attacked Vert stumbles to it's knees, getting up again. Vert speeds away from the wreckage, mowing the Drone over, just in case. He then turns his attention to Alec.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Are you okay? They didn't do anything, did they? I tried to warn the others...but they--it's a long story.<br/>
Here, there must be something in here we can use to get those restraints off-</p><p>Vert stops the car and turns to look in the back seat. Alec just shakes his head.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Vert, you saved my life.</p><p>Vert stops what he's doing and grins at Alec.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Guess you needed that knight after all.</p><p>WIDE SHOT of Novalite disappearing as Vert uses the EDR.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: MAJOR WHEELER'S OFFICE - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>ANGLE ON A COMPUTER SCREEN. Recorded footage taken from above the hologram room plays. Vert drives through the inner sphere of the projection, in Novalite. Major Wheeler stands, shocked. Bolt and Zahra rise out of their vehicles.</p><p>Major Wheeler pauses the recording. He rubs his hands over his face, exhausted and stressed. Framed photos line the edge of his desk.</p><p>PAN ACROSS THE PICTURES: An elegant portrait of his wife. Vert and Alec holding first and second place surfing trophies. A young Vert pretending to drive. He sits on his mother's lap, leaning forward to hold onto the steering wheel. </p><p>A soft KNOCK comes from the office door. Vert enters, his head hung.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
You wanted to see me?</p><p>Major Wheeler motions for Vert to come in. The door CLICKS behind him. There's an awkward silence between the two.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Vert, I wanted to apologize for earlier. My feelings against Dr Tezla clouded my judgement. I should have trusted you.<br/>
You, and your team, deserve more credit for fighting the Drones than I've given you.</p><p>Vert shuffles, uncomfortable.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
My team deserves the credit. I mainly let them down. </p><p>Major Wheeler looks aside, in introspect.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
You don't need to be the hero all the time, Vert. When someone can do something better than you can...you should let them.<br/>
Trusting each other is all you can do.</p><p>Vert looks up at his dad, a spark in his eye.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Does this mean you're letting me drive again?</p><p>Major Wheeler LAUGHS.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I'm afraid nobody's going to be doing much driving anymore. In the realms, at least.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
What? Why?</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I know you and the others want answers concerning today's mission. I'll be holding a meeting first thing tomorrow.<br/>
It's getting late, you can wait until then.</p><p>Major Wheeler gets up and opens the door for Vert to leave.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
It's over. You can go back to your friends, like you wanted. And, live a normal life, for once.</p><p>Vert is ushered out.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
You've done a good job, son.</p><p>Major Wheeler calmly, but firmly, CLOSES the door to his office. Vert stands outside, the door shut in front of him, still confused.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: MAJOR WHEELER'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>Major Wheeler runs a hand through his hair. He lets out a stressed SIGH. He turns the computer off.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: VERT'S DORM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Alec rests against a wall in Vert's room. He idly SPINS a wheel on his skateboard. Vert enters, wriggling free of his Silencerz jacket. He throws it on the bed.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
So?</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Well, he didn't try to ground me. He...apologized?</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
I told you. He just worries about you. You should have seen him, when you disappeared from the realms. He hadn't<br/>
left the base since they started opening. But, when it happened, I swear, he was ready to blow our cover and murder Tezla himself.<br/>
(beat)<br/>
We all thought something had happened to you.<br/>

</p>
<p>Vert looks down.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
I know. I shouldn't have left. I felt like I'd lost my grip. I didn't think it was worth it to keep trying.</p><p>Alec looks sympathetic.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
I know what that's like. Wanting to get away. I'm sorry I left without telling you.</p><p>Vert winces, halfway between angry and hurt.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Nolo had to tell me. Why didn't you say anything?</p><p>
  <b>EXT. COASTAL HIGHWAY - NIGHT - FLASHBACK</b>
</p><p>Alec drives SWITCHBACK up an empty highway on the coast of California.</p><p> <b>ALEC (V.O.)</b><br/>
I didn't want anyone to stop me. Things got so tense between the Teku and Metal Maniacs after Tone.<br/>
Everything that had happened since the World Race caught up to me and I wanted to leave that life behind, <br/>
for a while.</p><p>Alec gets out of his car, standing at a lookout over the ocean. He turns to face a small light approaching in the distance. It's Gig.</p><p> <b>ALEC (CONT'D)</b><br/>
Guess I couldn't run away from it, though. Or drive. Or join a mad scientist and a secret government<br/>
organization to get away.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: VERT'S DORM - NIGHT - BACK TO PRESENT</b>
</p><p>Alec LAUGHS nervously. He looks closely at Vert, trying to read him. Vert puts his hand on Alec's shoulder. His knuckles are bandaged, a painful reminder of their Drone encounter in the realm.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Hey, you can talk to me now. I'm here. You're my best friend.</p><p>Alec searches for something to say but nothing comes out. Instead, he leans in to kiss Vert. He pulls away to look anxiously at Vert. Vert stands stock still and expressionless.</p><p>After a long pause, a huge grin spreads across Vert's face. Alec lets out the BREATH he'd been holding.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Had you, didn't I?</p><p>Vert kisses Alec on the cheek quickly, before leaving the dorm.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Fucking flirt.</p><p> <b>VERT (O.S.)</b><br/>
(from down the hall)<br/>
Later.</p><p>Alec turns down the hall after him.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Dude, it's 2 a.m., where are you going?</p><p>
  <b>INT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #2 - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Karma and Kurt hover over a computer connected to the X-88 they found earlier. Karma types. The CLACK of the keyboard echoes through the otherwise empty garage.</p><p>Karma rests her hands on the table, giving up.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
There isn't much here. The legs of the World Race weren't well explored before Tezla sent you in.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
What a surprise.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
The way the track's degenerating, I'd say we don't have much time before they become impossible to complete.</p><p>Kurt shakes his head.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
How are we going to make it out without the EDR's ready? If the Drones still have the City, we don't stand a <br/>
chance of making it out without them.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
Maybe we don't need them. The Drones respond to their leader, they don't have the capacity for autonomy. If they're active, <br/>
Kadeem must have survived.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
After a fall like that?</p><p>Karma shrugs.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
It's good news. If we can get to Kadeem, we won't have to take on the Drones to get back out. </p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
And if he's too far gone...if we can't help him?</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
Then we take him by force.</p><p>Kurt nods solemnly.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
If it's our only option. We'll be ready by morning.</p><p>Kurt turns to go. He pauses, and looks back.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
But we leave Tezla out of this. I don't trust that he's not up to something.</p><p>Karma doesn't argue. She gives Kurt a nod of agreement.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE AMPHITHEATER</b>
</p><p>Kadeem stands before his Drone army. He's enraged, snarling as he speaks.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
You have failed me. All of you!</p><p>The Drones watch Kadeem, not daring to move or respond. Kadeem walks up to RD-L1, getting close enough to intimidate him.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
Bring me the drivers. If you can't get me the wheel, I'll have them bring it to us.</p><p>Kadeem smiles, schemingly.</p><p> <b>KADEEM (CONT'D)</b><br/>
How could Vert Wheeler say no to playing the hero?</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOT WHEELS CITY - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>A large group of Drone vehicles, trailed by five sweepers, roll out of the city's center.</p><p>GROUND LEVEL ANGLE ON THE VEHICLES. They leave down an arterial roadway leading towards the racing legs.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: ROOM 7C - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Vert makes his way down a list of serial numbers on a computer screen. He clicks through them one by one. Each casts a new video feed through the projector. Alec looks on.</p><p>An assortment of feeds from the predominantly empty and homogeneous Base play across the screen in a flurry.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
This doesn't seem creepy to you? What are we looking for, anyway?</p><p>Vert shrugs.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Anything. I'm tired of being kept in the dark.</p><p>Alec rolls his eyes.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Hey, I think I saw a wet paint sign like twenty feeds ago, if you're looking for something interesting to watch.</p><p>Vert continues to click through the feeds. Something catches Alec's attention. He reaches out to stop Vert.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
Go back.</p><p>Vert switches back to the previous feed. A barren, inconspicuous workspace fills the projector's frame.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
That isn't anywhere in the Base.</p><p>Alec leans in closer. Vert scrubs through the feed's history. Kurt and Karma appear onscreen. They walk in reverse towards the X-88. Vert quickly freezes the frame. He and Alec exchange a look of disbelief.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
What is this place?</p><p>Vert scrolls back as far as the recording runs. He starts the playback from the beginning.</p><p>ON THE SCREEN:</p><p>In the corner of the recording, Monkey types on a keyboard. Sparky looks curiously into the X-88's camera. He tilts his head at it. A rudimentary audio capture plays.</p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Hack into a piece of super-tech? Not a problem. Easy breezy.</p><p>He looks over at Sparky.</p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Hey, don't go getting too many ideas over there.</p><p>Tork comes over to clap Monkey on the shoulder.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
(yawning)<br/>
I'm going to bed. Keep up the good work.</p><p>Monkey watches him go, making a face of resentment behind his back. He returns to working on the computer.</p><p>Vert pauses the clip again.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
It's all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #2: FIELD - DAY</b>
</p><p>A line of Teku and Metal Maniac cars fill a field just outside of the Cube. Their engines REV in anticipation. A mild breeze ripples through the grass.</p><p>Porkchop PUNCHES the dent in his roof back into place.</p><p>Tork looks over to his right at Nolo.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
Ready?</p><p> <b>NOLO</b><br/>
I was born ready.</p><p>The two of them hit their Nitrox boosters.</p><p>Nitrium breaks over the horizon, carrying Tezla and Lani. Tezla squints, looking towards the field ahead. He watches angrily, as the Teku and Metal Maniacs race through an open portal.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
They were supposed to wait!</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: TORNADO ALLEY - DAY</b>
</p><p>A colossal wind whips around the Teku and Metal Maniac's cars. A crosswind nearly blows the unprepared drivers off the track. Smaller chunks of the weathered track are lifted off as the wind passes over it.</p><p>EXTREME LONG SHOT OF THE TRACK. It winds through tall grass and bridges over deep gullies. The world is engulfed in a now familiar Drone-green haze.</p><p>Tork spies a threatening twister spinning up in the distance, over a field. Dust and debris stir up around it.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
I'd stay out of the way of that thing.</p><p>Shirako can't hear Tork over the WIND coming through his broken window. But, he doesn't need to. The tornado's in clear view.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: TORNADO ALLEY: HIDEOUT - DAY</b>
</p><p>A pack of Drones lie in wait, hidden well in the tall grass beside the track. The sound of far-off ENGINES wakes them.</p><p> <b>RD-L1</b><br/>
They are here.</p><p>The Drones take off.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: TORNADO ALLEY - DAY</b>
</p><p>Nolo chases closely behind Monkey and Porkchop. The wind suddenly redirects behind them. Riftor loses grip with the track and rear-ends Roadkill. Nolo's thrown forward against his racing harness.</p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Hey! How about a little bit of personal space over here!</p><p>Markie deploys Spleen Splitter's plough, using it to weave his way in front of Riftor and Roadkill. He LAUGHS mischievously.</p><p> <b>MARKIE</b><br/>
I'll show you a little something about personal space.</p><p>Porkchop LAUGHS heartily, with him.</p><p>The drivers approach the top of a hill. A bird's eye view of the grassy valley below unfolds. Karma looks out, watching the grass wave in the wind.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
The grass is a clue. You can guess which way the wind will turn by watching it closely.</p><p>A gust sweeps down the opposite hillside. Karma adjusts, steering to drive to the left of Taro, instead of in front of him. When the wind hits, they're both pushed back, but avoid the collision that could have happened. Taro smiles and nods at her.</p><p>Nolo catches a glimpse of something causing a disturbance in the grass. It follows him, but remains hidden in the thick green.</p><p> <b>NOLO</b><br/>
What is that, in the grass?</p><p>The pocket of disturbed grass multiplies. Narrow trails of movement stream towards the drivers from right and left, surrounding them.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
(eyes narrowing)<br/>
Drones.</p><p>An RD-08 breaks through the grass, in front of Markie. It overshoots, a fierce crosswind carrying it across the track. Nolo clips it, sending it further off course.</p><p>Karma dodges a Drone that flies out of the grass beside her. It falls behind her. In her rearview, it stares directly at her, with a piercing gaze. She shakes it off, turning her focus to the road ahead and her breathing.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
We've won against the Drones before. This is no different.</p><p>The drivers speed up, gaining on the vehicles still driving off-road in the grass.</p><p>The Drones cut onto the track, driving in pursuit of the Teku and Metal Maniacs.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: GARAGE - DAY</b>
</p><p>Alec and Vert lean against the wall of the empty garage. Esmeralda, Dan, and Banjee saunter in.</p><p> <b>BANJEE</b><br/>
Well if it isn't Mr. Save the Day. What's this about? A lecturing? An announcement?</p><p>Banjee looks between Alec and Vert and wiggles his eyebrows. Alec throws him a dirty look.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
I've been trying to get into contact with the Teku and Metal Maniacs for a while now.<br/>
Turns out, they've been looking for me. They think the Drones got me after I disappeared through the<br/>
portal at Tezla's old grounds. They're trying to reach Hot Wheels City. It's too late to stop them, but I<br/>
have to help.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
Do the Silencerz know?</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
No. I have a plan, but I can't do it on my own. I need to know you have my back, whether or not the Silencerz<br/>
will listen to me.</p><p>Banjee listens, looking deep in thought. Vert looks expectantly at him. Banjee remains silent.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
I'm kidding! Of course we're with you. That's your team out there. We're going to kick some Drone bumper!</p><p>The others nod in agreement. Vert smiles, thankful.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: TORNADO ALLEY - DAY</b>
</p><p>Taro finds himself caught in a headwind, with no one around to draft with. Two Drone vehicles push up on either side of him, boxing him in. He tries to push them off, but they steer him off the track.</p><p>He ends up in a patch of tall grass that towers over Dirty Trick. He bolts headfirst into it, managing to shake the Drones off his side. He loses track of the Drones, and where he's going, as Dirty Trick hurtles through the endless thick of grass.</p><p>A glimpse of daylight flashes through the blades of grass ahead. Taro slams on his breaks as the grass grows thinner. He stops sideways, before a rocky break. He looks out below. The green haze fades into black nothingness. Black ash rises from the expanse.</p><p> <b>TARO</b><br/>
Huh. That's a problem.</p><p>Taro's car disappears back into the grass. As he leaves, more earth crumbles away from the rocky break, falling silently into the black void.</p><p>A pack of Drones hound Tork. He tries to outmaneuver through a set of turns, with little success.</p><p>Taro drives through the grass, parallel to the track. He sees Tork approach. Waiting for the right moment, he lets the pack catch up. He swings onto the track, picking off the front Drone. He speeds up to Tork.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
Thanks.</p><p>Taro gives him a knowing look.</p><p> <b>TARO</b><br/>
You had 'em.</p><p>Up at the front of the pack, Nolo and Markie reach a wooden bridge spanning a wide gully.</p><p> <b>MARKIE</b><br/>
Race me, Nolo.</p><p>Markie jumps ahead of Nolo, egging him on. The bridge sways unnervingly in the wind.</p><p> <b>MARKIE</b><br/>
Better find your team a shortcut. Looks dangerous, for a Teku.</p><p>Nolo grits his teeth.</p><p> <b>NOLO</b><br/>
The Teku don't turn back.</p><p>Spleen Splitter and Riftor RATTLE over the wooden planks of the bridge. The supports CREAK under their weight.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: TORNADO ALLEY: SHORTCUT - DAY</b>
</p><p>Taro and Tork find themselves at the base of another hill, struggling against a headwind. In his rearview, Tork catches the Drones gaining on them.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
Feel like taking these guys out?</p><p>Taro nods. Tork grins. They pull their handbrakes together, spinning downhill to face the Drones. They open their ploughs, ramming through the pack of Drones on their way down.</p><p>Before the next wave of Drones reaches them, Taro and Tork duck onto a muted purple path. The Drones split. A handful chase after them, the rest follow the main road.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: TORNADO ALLEY: BRIDGE - DAY</b>
</p><p>EXTREME LONG SHOT FROM ABOVE THE BRIDGE. Kurt and Porkchop drive across the bridge. It waves and twists in a serpentine manner, the wind pushing it one way, then another. Dead-Eye's tires bump through holes where the bridge rots away under its weight.</p><p>Karma and Monkey aren't far behind. They're the last about to cross. By now, the bridge is in poor condition. Behind them, the drones keep pace.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
(to Monkey)<br/>
As fast as you can. We'll lose the Drones.</p><p>Monkey GULPS. Cascade and Roadkill bump over the uneven track. Monkey's helmet RATTLES around his skull, and his teeth CHATTER. He braves a look behind him.</p><p>The bridge collapses under the weight of the Drones, taking them with it.</p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
It's coming down!</p><p>An RD-L1 stuck on the other side of the bridge continues forward, ignoring the fact that the bridge had already collapsed halfway. As it reaches the edge, a golden glow surrounds it. A tangle of roots materializes in front of it, creating a path over top of the collapsed portion of the bridge. The Drones behind him follow suit. The chase is not over.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
They're using the accelechargers!</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: TORNADO ALLEY: SHORTCUT - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p>Taro and Kurt approach a series of wind turbine obstacles. The turbines are rusted in place and coated in green slime. No longer much of a challenge, the two of them make quick time.</p><p> <b>KARMA (V.O.)</b><br/>
Tork, Taro, are you still on the shortcut?</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
It's a breeze. We'll join up soon.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
Good. When you reach the portal, use your Nitrox. If we can go straight through to the next leg, we can keep
our lead on the Drones.</p><p>Taro and Tork's shortcut connects up to the main road. The tailwind makes the hairpin turn difficult. Their tires SQUEAL, vying for enough traction.</p><p> <b>TARO</b><br/>
We're up front. See you on the other side.</p><p>
  <b>INT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #2 - FLASHBACK - DAY</b>
</p><p>Gig floats beside Tezla. A brawny military officer dressed in a sand-coloured shirt and camouflage pants walks away with a box of his things.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
That's my research, my life's work! They can't take it away!</p><p> <b>GIG</b><br/>
We did blow every fuse in North America. I think they call that drawing some attention.</p><p>Another UNIFORMED OFFICER approaches them, a clipboard in hand. She scribbles something down. Gig floats over her, curious. She swats him away, unimpressed.</p><p> <b>UNIFORMED OFFICER</b><br/>
The AI needs to be catalogued.</p><p>She reaches for Gig, who dodges her grasp. Tezla barks at her.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
Don't touch him!</p><p>The uniformed officer SIGHS at him.</p><p> <b>UNIFORMED OFFICER</b><br/>
Sir, it's a robot. We-</p><p>Major Wheeler gently approaches the three of them. He smiles.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Thank you, I can take it from here.</p><p>The officer moves on.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Peter, I know this is a big change, and I appreciate your cooperation.</p><p>Tezla scowls at him, refusing to buy into his decorum.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (CONT'D)</b><br/>
We're launching a new initiative, based on your breakthrough research. I thought you might consider continuing<br/>
your work, with us.</p><p>He slides Tezla a neatly organised package of papers.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Give it a read. We could use your expertise.</p><p>MATCH CUT TO:</p><p>
  <b>INT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #2 - DAY - BACK TO PRESENT</b>
</p><p>Tezla stands in the wasteland of his old headquarters. Lani tinkers with one of the old computers.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
I can't get through to them.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
I should never have trusted Kurt. He, and the Silencerz. Always prying into business they know nothing about.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
We should go back to the research center. Prepare the infirmary for Vert's return. They're on their own for now.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
No, that won't be necessary.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
What do you mean?</p><p>Lani stops, her full attention now on Tezla.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
He's not with the Drones. The Silencerz have him.</p><p>Lani stares in disbelief at Tezla. She folds her arms.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
And how do you know that?</p><p>Tezla looks annoyed with Lani.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
It's simple. If compromised, the Wheel is programmed to spit drivers entering the realms back out of the nearest<br/>
open Wheel - hologram or real. He would've ended up at the Silencerz' base. It's all in my research.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
Why didn't you tell them?!</p><p>Tezla seems taken aback by Lani's reaction.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
I meant to... I... The mission was too important. They needed the motivation. If we don't stop the Drones and<br/>
retrieve the Wheel--</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
Enough! Those are real people out there, risking their lives, and you lied to them? Say what you want about<br/>
beating the Drones. The way you act, maybe you should join them.</p><p>Lani leaves the table and gets into Nitrium. She puts the key into the ignition. She hesitates.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
Where are you going?</p><p>Lani turns the key.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
To do what I can.</p><p>She spins out of the Cube, leaving Tezla alone and vehicle-less.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HWY35 LEG: TORNADO ALLEY - DAY</b>
</p><p>Tork and Taro break over the top of a hill onto a flat and winding path towards the portal. They speed up, gaining some distance between them and the Drones.</p><p> <b>TARO</b><br/>
I'm going for it.</p><p>As he draws closer to the portal, debris begins to pick up around Dirty Trick. Chunks of the track BREAK OFF and blow away. To his left, Taro spots the tornado. It grows larger, heading right for him. He pushes forward. Dirty Trick begins to SHAKE.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
(yelling over the wind)<br/>
We have to let it pass!</p><p>Taro brakes hard, a few meters in front of where Tork had stopped. The Drone vehicles catch up to them. One exits its vehicle, going for Tork. It lifts off the ground, getting sucked into the tornado with a SCREECH.</p><p>Dirty Trick TREMBLES, lifting inches off the ground, as the tornado threatens to pull it in. Taro closes his eyes and braces.</p><p>Karma, Markie, Nolo, and Porkchop make it over the hill just in time to watch the tornado rip across the track. The portal disappears from view, behind its massive spout. It's quiet for a moment, as the dust settles and the wind dies down.</p><p>Once she realizes what she's seeing, Karma's mouth opens in horror. Where the tornado had torn through, the track lies in ruin. The ramp up to the portal is gone entirely. The Drones ahead surround Taro and Tork, backing them dangerously close to the jagged edge of the remaining track. They're trapped.</p><p>Markie propels Spleen Splitter through the Drones gathered around Taro and Tork. He WHIRLS his car around to face them. The trio REV their engines. The Drones don't attack. They just inch closer. Markie gets out of his car. He throws his arms up, goading them.</p><p> <b>MARKIE</b><br/>
You want a piece of me? Let's see it. Come on, fight me.</p><p>Porkchop, Karma, and Nolo catch up to the gathering. Porkchop lays on his horn. He drives through the Drones, splitting the group down the middle. Nolo and Karma flank his side, keeping the path clear.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
We've got to go back the way we came. It's our only chance.</p><p>No one moves to make their way out. They stare out behind Karma's car. Karma turns.</p><p>A slew of Drones and sweepers flow over the hill behind them, dwarfing Mobius and Roadkill.</p><p>On the sight of their army approaching, the Drones open their face-shields, ready for combat. RD-L1 sends out a command signal.</p><p> <b>RD-L1</b><br/>
The sweepers have arrived. Contain them.</p><p>Chaos erupts, as the Drones take on the drivers.</p><p>A vehicle goes for Spleen Splitter, pushing it over the edge of the track. Markie charges for the Drone's car. He rips its door off, but the Drone drives out of reach.</p><p> <b>MARKIE</b><br/>
No one touches <i>my</i> car!</p><p>Another Drone charges out of his car at Markie. He CRACKS his knuckles and meets the Drone halfway.</p><p>Porkchop, also out of his car, spins an enormous anchor above his head. He uses it to take out Drones pressuring in on them.</p><p> <b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Pork-Chop!</p><p>Karma panics. She watches the chaos unfold from inside of Cascade. A cacophony of Drone NOISES intensify around her. She closes her eyes, breathing deeply.</p><p>Taro reverses out of the way of an oncoming Drone. It falls off the edge of the track. Without warning, an expecting Drone rams Dirty Trick from behind. Taro grips his head. The Drone gets out of its car, headed for Dirty Trick's driver's side.</p><p>Karma's eyes fly open. They glow an electric green.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
No.</p><p>Her command has a rippling effect. The Drones stop and turn to her. So does everyone else.</p><p>Karma stands outside of Cascade. Her eyes are piercing and determined. She addresses the Drones.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
Tell Kadeem, the drivers are mine.</p><p>The Drones stand still. Karma advances towards a nearby motionless RD-08.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
Get out of the way.</p><p>The Drone stands still. She grabs it by the throat, lifting into onto the toes of its feet. A surge of electricity flows through the Drone. The BUZZING grows stronger, and the Drone's internal wiring begins to FRY.</p><p>Shirako stares with his mouth agape and eyebrows raised.</p><p>The Drone sputters and goes limp. Karma drops it to the ground. She steps up to another Drone.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
I said, let us pass.</p><p>It doesn't wheel to her command. She does the same to it, as she had to the previous Drone. Karma tosses it to the ground. She strides forward, methodically, to the next Drone in her way.</p><p>From behind her, an RD-L1 shakes itself from its stupor. Karma detects it's movement behind her, and turns to face it.</p><p> <b>RD-L1</b><br/>
Impostor. You do not fool me.</p><p>It charges at her, face-shield engaged. Karma doesn't back down. She catches its first swing, clenching its robotic fist in her hand. The mechanics inside it begin to SMOKE and seize up.</p><p> <b>RD-L1</b><br/>
AURGH!</p><p>The Drone sends a second swing up into her stomach, sending her flying backwards. She gets up slowly. The RD-L1 marches after her.</p><p>Taro's car ROARS to life.</p><p> <b>TARO</b><br/>
Not happening.</p><p>He accelerates into the RD-L1, running it into the side of one of the sweepers. He gets out, running to Karma's side. She's doubled over, holding her stomach.</p><p> <b>TARO</b><br/>
Karma!</p><p>She looks up at him, furious. She lunges for him. She grabs him by his neck and backs him up to the edge of the track. Taro panics, desperately trying to pry her fingers away.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
What were you thinking! You submit to my command, worthless human.</p><p>Taro's feet slip dangerously on the edge of the track.</p><p> <b>TARO</b><br/>
(choking)<br/>
Karma... this... isn't you. Please.</p><p>She stares him directly in the eye. He looks terrified. Her stare breaks. In her peripheral, Kurt and the others have gathered around them. She breathes heavily, trying to ground herself. Her grip loosens. Her hands drop down to clutch onto Taro's shirt. Her eyes slowly return to normal.</p><p>Karma grabs her head. Taro holds her, supporting her. They take small steps away from the ledge.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
I-</p><p>She's unable to speak.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
It's okay. It's over.</p><p>The Teku and Metal Maniacs face the Drones together, as they surround them.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: MEETING ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p>Major Wheeler sits alone in the meeting room. He pours over something on his laptop, preparing for the meeting ahead.</p><p>There's a quiet CLICK of the door opening. Vert enters the room.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Son? You're early. The meeting doesn't start for twenty minutes.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Can we talk? Really talk?</p><p>Major Wheeler shuts his laptop.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
That depends. If it's about the mission, there's not much to say. We've never had a better opportunity to end this,<br/>
since Tezla first opened Highway 35. The Drones are weak. We have the Wheel.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
So, we're what? Going in, to defeat the Drones?</p><p>Major Wheeler's face turns sullen. He shakes his head.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I'm afraid it's more than that. We're destroying everything. The Wheel, the City, and Highway 35. A special unit's<br/>
being deployed to take over the situation. It's the only way we can be sure the Drones never make it back to<br/>
Earth.</p><p>Vert's eyes grow wide.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
What?! Dad, we can't!</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
We should be glad they're stepping in. The Drone's aren't giving up, and still have no idea what the fourth<br/>
ring adds to the equation. All we know, is that the Drones will do anything to get it. Whatever it is, it<br/>
can't be good. We've put everyone at an unnecessary risk, for too long already.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
DAD! Stop. Listen, please. We can't destroy Hot Wheels City because my friends are in there.</p><p>Vert takes a deep breath and lowers his shaking voice.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
They're looking for me. You wouldn't let me contact them, and now they think the Drones have me. By now, the
Drones might have <i>them.</i></p><p>Vert looks at Major Wheeler, who's speechless.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
They're my team.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Son, I-</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
You can destroy Highway 35. But I have to get my friends out first.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
We can't go in, it'd be a massacre. We're talking about using nukes to annihilate the drones, not a handful<br/>
of drivers.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
We have one more option. When I met the Acceleron, it told me, "what you receive, you must give back." I think<br/>
they wanted me to return the Wheel to Hot Wheels City.</p><p>Major Wheeler rubs his temple. Vert continues, desperate to convince him.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
They saved me from Gelorum. I know they could help us again.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Bringing the Wheel into the City would be placing the Wheel right into the hands of the Drones. If you got<br/>
trapped in there, and I had to make the decision to... I couldn't...</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
And I can't leave my friends. Please, trust me, just this once. I know what I have to do.</p><p>Major Wheeler looks down at the table, taking a moment to process. He grows very serious.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Follow me.</p><p>He leads Vert to the door.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I assume you've got your friends...</p><p>Banjee, Esmeralda, Dan, and Alec scatter from the doorway, pretending they hadn't just been listening in.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (CONT'D)</b><br/>
...on board.</p><p>Major Wheeler eyes them. Banjee greets him, sheepishly.</p><p> <b>BANJEE</b><br/>
Sir.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: GARAGE - DAY</b>
</p><p>CLOSE UP ON VERT. He wears a Silencerz lab suit. He adjusts the rim of the air-tight headpiece. RACKING FOCUS to Alec and Major Wheeler behind him.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: CORRIDORS - DAY</b>
</p><p>Esmeralda sprints down a hallway. She wears her racing outfit. An ALARM blares through the facility. She ducks around a corner. Silencerz personnel appear at the end of the hallway she came from. They run past her.</p><p>She counts silently to three before running back the way she came. She turns right.</p><p> <b>ESMERALDA</b><br/>
I've set off the alarm. You're good to go.</p><p>Esmeralda bursts through the entrance of the drivers' garage. She grabs her helmet and gets into one of the cylindrical cubicles lining both sides of the room.</p><p>
  <b>INT. SILENCERZ BASE: HOLOGRAM ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p>Major Wheeler strides confidently into the hologram room. Alec and Vert trail behind him, disguised by their lab suits.</p><p>Major Wheeler walks directly up to the group of researchers working near the Wheel. He flashes them his credentials.</p><p>Alec and Vert hear them exchange words that sound like WHITE NOISE through their speech scramblers. Major Wheeler points at the Wheel. The researchers nod in compliance.</p><p>Major Wheeler then walks away, as confidently as he had approached them. Vert and Alec realize this is their cue to grab the Wheel. They scramble awkwardly after Major Wheeler, hoping they haven't blown their cover.</p><p>
  <b>INT./EXT. SILENCERZ BASE: GARAGE - DAY</b>
</p><p>The headlights of a Silencerz car turn on. Vert straps into Novalite. The Wheel of Power floats in his passenger seat. Banjee, Esmeralda, Dan, and Alec wait in their cars, on either side of him.</p><p>Vert nods to Major Wheeler.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
We're ready.</p><p>They follow Major Wheeler down a tunnel. Their cars cloak invisible as they pass under the doorway.</p><p>The tunnel ascends. At its exit, one of the four guards scans Major Wheeler's ID and looks inside his car. A heavy door lifts open to let him pass. Vert squints at the bright daylight outside.</p><p>Vert and his friends rush out after Major Wheeler, before the door can close behind them.</p><p> <b>BANJEE</b><br/>
(jokingly)<br/>
Wahoo! Free at last.</p><p>The others HOLLER. Major Wheeler doesn't join in.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
There's something I have to take care of. Vert. All of you. Be careful.</p><p>Iridium drops back from the pack and veers left.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
We won't let you down.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SOUTH DAKOTA HIGHWAY - DAY</b>
</p><p>Major Wheeler drives alone down a highway. The South Dakota badlands line the horizon. A flashing white icon on the screen inside Iridium's console grows closer.</p><p>Major Wheeler transforms Iridium into an inconspicuous green sedan with a tan interior.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOT WHEELS CITY - FLASHBACK</b>
</p><p>Tezla jumps from a portal into Hot Wheels City. He lands in the outskirts, a ways away from the City's center. It takes him a minute to adjust to the darkness. He stares, not quite expecting the extent of Drone takeover he's faced with.</p><p>Major Wheeler breaks the silence.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (V.O.)</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
If you do this, there's no going back.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
Good. I don't need the Silencerz.</p><p>Tezla rips down the track, through the City's gates.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER (V.O.)</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
You're making a mistake!</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SOUTH DAKOTA HIGHWAY - DAY</b>
</p><p>Nitrium flies down an empty highway. A small green car approaches from the opposite direction.</p><p>Without warning, the car swerves dramatically into Lani's lane. It flashes a bright beam of light into her car. Lani's blinded and slams on her brakes.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
Ah!</p><p>She stops inches from Iridium. The high beams pierce Lani's car, allowing Major Wheeler to see into its driver's seat. He immediately turns off the beams.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Lani?</p><p>He lowers the disguise on his car and gets out. Lani rolls down her window.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
What do <i>you</i> want?</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I'm with the Silencerz.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
(looking to Iridium)<br/>
I figured that.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I'm looking for Tezla. I wasn't expecting...</p><p>Lani furrows her brow.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
I know where he is.</p><p>
  <b>INT. ABANDONED WORLD RACE CUBE #2 - DAY</b>
</p><p>Tezla holds an old X-88 in his hands, inspecting it sentimentally. He SIGHS.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
You always understood me.</p><p>Nitrium and Iridium bust through the entrance of the Cube. They slide to a stop in front of Tezla. Major Wheeler storms towards Tezla. Tezla backs up.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
How did you find me? Lani, did you-</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
We've <i>always</i> had tabs on you. Don't play the fool. You stood in the Drone's way, so we let you.<br/>
But you don't know when to quit.</p><p>Major Wheeler backs Tezla into a wall. Tezla throws his hands up.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
Whatever you're trying to do here, you're too late. The drivers have left. They're in Highway 35.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
And you're the one that let them in.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
I had to do something! The Drones have the Wheel, there's no knowing what they're going to do next.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Which is why they don't have it. It's in safe hands.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
What? That's impossible. Highway 35 can't stay open without the Wheel.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Or, they're operating a hologram.</p><p>Tezla stares off, thinking through the suggestion.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
They'd be draining the City to manage something like that.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Which is why now is the perfect time to shut down the portals, and trap the Drones, permanently.<br/>
Now, thanks to you, we might not have the chance.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
And lose our only way to contact the Accelerons?! Are you mad?</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
The Accelerons are just as dangerous! They left us with the Drones, and no support. The realms themselves are<br/>
deadly. Who knows what kind of complications the fourth ring could bring. It isn't something to be messed<br/>
around with.</p><p>Major Wheeler turns to walk away.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
The Accelerons are an ancient and advanced civilization. Imagine what they could have to offer us.</p><p>Major Wheeler ignores him, his back turned.</p><p> <b>TEZLA (CONT'D)</b><br/>
You're just angry I chose your son to participate in the World Race. I didn't force him to drive. </p><p>Major Wheeler snaps.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
You gave a sixteen-year-old a super car the day he got his licence and told him he could be the best driver<br/>
in the world. Of course he wasn't thinking about the risks!</p><p>Lani steps between Major Wheeler and Tezla.</p><p> <b>LANI</b><br/>
We should go. They might need our help.</p><p>Major Wheeler gives Tezla one last threatening glare before relinquishing to Lani's plea.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
Where are you going?</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
We're bringing the drivers out.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
(breathlessly)<br/>
From Hot Wheels City? Take me with you.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I don't think you'll be going anywhere.</p><p>Major Wheeler gets into Iridium.</p><p> <b>TEZLA</b><br/>
Lani-</p><p>Lani folds her arms, refusing to look at Tezla. She gets into Nitrium. Their cars spin out of the facility, stranding Tezla once again.</p><p>
  <b>INT./EXT. SWEEPER</b>
</p><p>Kurt sits on the cold, bare floor of a moving sweeper. He struggles against the metal restraints fastened around his wrists. The guards positioned beside him ignore his struggle.</p><p>Across from him, Markie sits hunched over, listless.</p><p> <b>MARKIE</b><br/>
(softly)<br/>
I can't go back. The things they did. You don't want to know.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
Hey. Hey, look at me. We're in this together this time. I'm not leaving you.</p><p>The drivers look anxious. A few of them dare glances towards Karma. They don't talk. </p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
So, uh, I guess that explains how you knew we had to stop the Sweeper. Last time we were... here.</p><p>Kurt shoots him a glare.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
Monkey-</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
Visiting the Drone headquarters activated something Gelorum had tried to do me a long time ago. I didn't<br/>
know how to tell you all. I didn't know what it meant. I never meant to hurt anyone. I still don't understand<br/>
it. I just know, it's a part of me and that I can control it. There's me, and then there's it. Kadeem could be the<br/>
same.</p><p>The sweeper comes to a stop.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
We can still change his mind.</p><p>The back door raises. Kurt and Markie are manhandled out of the sweeper by the Drone guards. More enter the containment area, dragging out the remaining drivers.</p><p>Two Drones grab Tork by his arms. He tries to shake them off. They grip him tighter.</p><p>Monkey is shoved from behind and nearly loses his footing.</p><p> <b>MONKEY</b><br/>
Watch it!</p><p>They're led through a vast, multi-tiered building. Rows of virtruvian torture devices line every balcony, as far as the eye can see. In the middle of the long pathway down its center, stands Kadeem.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
(to Kurt)<br/>
How good it is, to see a familiar face.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
What is this place? Where's Vert?</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
Vert? Is that what you came here for?<br/>
(laughing)<br/>
I see Tezla's been lying to you. Don't worry. He'll be here soon. Then, we can begin.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
Begin what, exactly? Gelorum is gone. You don't have to do this anymore.</p><p>The drivers are walked by the guards to the edge of the building. Their floor overlooks the City. Kadeem takes in the view.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
Gelorum dreamed so small. She wanted revenge on the Accelerons. She didn't see that the Drones were the answer.<br/>
The perfect, harmonious, obedient beings that they are. To transform mankind through them. To create our own legacy. </p><p> <b>MARKIE</b><br/>
Cut the crap. No one wants to end up like you.</p><p>Kadeem steps close to Markie and inspects his Drone arm. Markie resists but is held back by his restraints and the Drone guard beside him.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
What a shame. We weren't quite finished with you. You'll soon accept the truth.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
You're not one of them, Kadeem. You're only fooling yourself.</p><p>Kadeem turns to Karma. He holds her chin in his hands, studying her up close. A green glint of fear flashes through her pupils.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
You try so hard to resist it. But you can feel our power. Don't worry, we have since... perfected the art of<br/>
making perfect Drones from human flesh. We wouldn't want to waste your potential.</p><p>Kadeem calls upon the RD-01 responsible for the drivers' capture.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
There are Drones near the Silencerz base. Tell them I have a message to deliver.</p><p>Kadeem scans his group of captives, smiling deviously.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOT WHEELS CITY</b>
</p><p>Vert leads Esmeralda, Dan, Alec, and Banjee through a newly opened portal on the outskirts of Hot Wheels City.</p><p>They pass within view of several side streets crowded with apparently inactive Drone vehicles. No Drones react to the drivers' presence. The highway leading to the city center is clear. They push onward.</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
I don't like the looks of this.</p><p>Vert grips his steering wheel.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
I'm not turning back.</p><p>The highway widens, then splinters into smaller tracks, as it nears the city's center. Vert leans forward, taking in the sights of the new Droneified Hot Wheels City. He continues down the path leading towards the spire.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE TRANSFORMATION CENTER</b>
</p><p>Kurt looks behind Kadeem, spotting Vert and the others passing by their lookout. He yells out to warn him.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
VERT!</p><p>A Drone guarding him twists his cuffed arm. Kurt winces in pain. Kadeem smirks, as he hears Vert and his team ROAR through Hot Wheels City.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
Right on time.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOT WHEELS CITY: CITY CENTER</b>
</p><p>Dan, Banjee, Esmeralda and Alec split from Vert, as he reaches the base of the spire. Vert prepares to enable his booster.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Let's do this.</p><p> <b>ALEC (O.S.)</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
Good luck.</p><p> <b>BANJEE (O.S.)</b><br/>
(over radio)<br/>
You'll need it.</p><p>He pushes a button on his steering wheel. Novalite leaves behind an electric purple trail, as it powers up the spire.</p><p>Vert's pushed into the back of his seat by the propulsion. The top of the spire grows closer.</p><p>Novalite slows to a halt, entering a free fall as it reaches the top. Vert manages to throw the Wheel onto the spire before Novalite plummets back down the track.</p><p>The Wheel of Power slides down the spire. The ring responsible for producing the Drone's hologram SHATTERS below it. The real Wheel locks into place. An EXPLOSION of golden energy flows down the spire and into the City.</p><p>The energy transforms everything it touches. The tracks through the city light up, their bright orange colour returning. A warm morning glow spreads through the sky, pushing out the dark clouds hanging over the City.</p><p>As the energy reaches the outer limits of Hot Wheels City, hundreds of new tracks materialize outwards, into empty space. At the end of each, a new portal beams to life.</p><p>Novalite SKITTERS down to Alec, Esmeralda, Dan, and Banjee. They watch the City's transformation in awe.</p><p>After a brief moment of silence, chaos erupts. Thousands of Drones and sweepers stream out from all corners of the City. The endless tides of black and green vehicles move steadily towards the new portals.</p><p>Vert panics.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
No!</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE TRANSFORMATION CENTER</b>
</p><p>The Teku and Metal Maniacs watch the scene unfold, from their lookout. Kadeem just smiles.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
It won't work! You can't take the human out of us. You chose this. We won't.</p><p>The Drone still twisting Kurt's arm throws him to the floor. Kurt tries to get up. The Drone slams Kurt's head into the black glass floor with the its over-sized metal hand, pinning him.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
Ahh!</p><p>The other Drone guards grow heated over the brutality and begin jostling their own prisoners around.</p><p>Furious, Markie throws his weight around. He shoves his Drone guards off of him. He dives for the head of the Drone pinning Kurt. Latching onto its back, he throws his still-cuffed arms around the Drone's neck, pulling upwards until it's metal head snaps clean off it's shoulders.</p><p> <b>MARKIE</b><br/>
Rrrh!!</p><p>Four Drones hop onto Markie, leaving Karma free from one of her guards. She slips out of the grasps of the other. A rush of green electricity flows through her restraints, breaking them open. She discards them.</p><p>The Drone rushes after her, only to be body-checked off its feet by Porkchop.</p><p>Porkchop LAUGHS.</p><p> <b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Feels good.</p><p>Kadeem calmly watches his troops roll out, leaving the drivers' revolt to his guards to handle.</p><p>Karma heads straight for him. She grabs onto his human arm and twists it back, using it as leverage to pull him down to her level.</p><p>Kadeem brings up his Drone arm to throw her off. She thrusts her hands into his face before he can complete the swing. Upon contact, a familiar BUZZ of energy ripples through Kadeem. He's immediately immobilized. He drops to his knees, his body rigid.</p><p>The Teku and Metal Maniacs hold off the Drone guards behind them.</p><p>Karma's fingers dig into Kadeem's cheekbones and temples. Their faces are close. Karma's eyes glow an electric green.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
(strained)<br/>
You're in there Kadeem. Fight it!</p><p>Kadeem's body begins to seize up. The Drone-green lights in his eyes flicker briefly.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOT WHEELS CITY</b>
</p><p>There's nothing Vert can do but watch the Drones draw closer to the portals. He stands outside of Novalite, his hands on his head.</p><p>The first of the Drone troops are on the verge of passing through the outer portals when BOOMING VOICE erupts through the City.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
Enough!</p><p>A massive sphere of blue lightning has formed high above the City's center. A familiar blue Acceleron floats out from it. It stretches its arm out, towards the City.</p><p>Vert turns. He squints at the bright light. At the sight of the Acceleron, he breaks into a smile, ecstatic.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Yes! I knew it!</p><p>An electric blue light freezes the outward-bound Drone armies. With a flick of the Acceleron's wrist, the Drones are sent flying off the tracks. They fall lifelessly into the abyss below.</p><p> <b>SHIRAKO</b><br/>
Woah.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE TRANSFORMATION CENTER

</b>
</p><p>The Drone guards the Teku and Metal Maniacs had been fighting off suddenly DROP to the ground. Tork catches himself mid- swing. They look up at the Acceleron for the first time.</p><p>Karma remains focused on Kadeem. The green lights in his body flicker in and out, dulled by Karma's manipulation.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
Come on! It isn't too late.</p><p>A hand rests on her shoulder. It's Kurt's.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
Karma...</p><p>She shrugs him off.</p><p>Still in contact with Kadeem, she takes a fleeting look out of the balcony. The Acceleron faces her and Kadeem. It raises its arm, as if it were pointing right at them.</p><p>A weak voice brings Karma's attention back to Kadeem. His eyes are a soft brown.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
(raspy)<br/>
Forgive me...</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOT WHEELS CITY</b>
</p><p>The Acceleron opens its palm towards the sky, bringing its hand up above shoulder height.</p><p>
  <b>INT. HOT WHEELS CITY: DRONE TRANSFORMATION CENTER</b>
</p><p>Kadeem is lifted off his feet and dragged up towards the Acceleron by an invisible force. He struggles, as if he's being strangled.</p><p> <b>KARMA</b><br/>
(stunned)<br/>
No!</p><p>Karma and Markie are left behind on the platform, but are not unaffected. Karma collapses, clutching her head in pain. Markie grips at his arm, MOANING in discomfort.</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOT WHEELS CITY</b>
</p><p>The Acceleron speaks to Kadeem, as he writhes against its control.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
You have misused the gift bestowed to humankind, to bring harm upon your world. You shall go on no longer.</p><p>Kadeem lets out a struggled GRUNT but is unable to speak for himself.</p><p>Vert yells out from below. The Acceleron looks down at him, surprised.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Stop! Please, he's my friend.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
Your friend?</p><p>Vert continues his plea.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
It's not his fault. The Drones, they did this to him. He's still in there. Please, let him go.</p><p>Kadeem's body slowly goes limp under the Acceleron's invisible grip. The electric green glow slowly fades from his Drone form. Finally, the Acceleron lowers Kadeem's body.</p><p>Karma and Markie are released from their pain. Karma catches her breath. The green lights in Markie's Drone arm fade. He lifts it, testing it. It still functions.</p><p>Vert, Alec, Dan, Esmeralda, and Banjee run towards Kadeem. He remains motionless on the track.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
I have done this for you, Acceleracer. But, I can not allow the Drones to continue, even those who were once<br/>
human. If your friend remains in there, he will awaken.</p><p>Vert puts a hand on Kadeem's chest, trying to detect any signs of life or breathing.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
C'mon Kadeem. Aurgh!</p><p>CLOSE-UP ON KADEEM'S FACE.</p><p>DISSOLVE TO:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HILL ABOVE KADEEM'S OLD TOWN - DAY - DREAM</b>
</p><p>Kadeem blinks his eyes open, slowly. He sits cross-legged in a patch of tall, yellow grass on a hillside. He overlooks a small township, consisting mostly of humble, tin-roofed homes. Dogs BARK and children play. Peaceful CHATTER and LAUGHTER reach his ears. A red sun grows low over the horizon. Kadeem takes in a deep breath. He's in his old body, dressed in casual clothing.</p><p>Haziz floats beside him. He doesn't look at Kadeem.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
I wanted to do the right thing. I thought the money from the World Race would fix things, but it changed<br/>
nothing.</p><p>Kadeem looks down, ashamed.</p><p> <b>HAZIZ</b><br/>
Nobody expected you to return and solve all of their problems. Things change, only one day at a time. Being <span class="u">here</span>, for your<br/>
people, is what they have wanted. It is a duty far more important than chasing perfection.</p><p>Kadeem looks down at his old body. He stretches out his arm to inspect it.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
It is too late for me. I could never go back. Not after I left. Not... like this.</p><p>Haziz rests against his staff. He shrugs.</p><p> <b>HAZIZ</b><br/>
Perhaps. But, I see a long road still ahead of you. This is not the end. Return to your friends. They can help you.<br/>
Let them.</p><p>Haziz bangs his staff on the ground, SHATTERING their dream-world.</p><p> SHATTER EFFECT TO WHITE:</p><p>
  <b>EXT. HOT WHEELS CITY: CITY CENTER</b>
</p><p>Kadeem wakes with a start, GASPING. He props himself up on his elbows. Vert and the others take a reactionary step back. </p><p>Kadeem looks at the familiar faces around him. The Teku and Metal Maniacs have joined Vert and the Silencerz drivers. He swivels around to look at the mess of Hot Wheels City. The remaining Drone architecture stands out starkly against the golden glow of the sky and tracks.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
Vert... Markie... everyone. I'm so sorry. Everything that I've done... everything that I could have done... I<br/>
don't think I could ever make up for it.</p><p>Kurt looks down at the ground, then to Markie.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
We've all made the wrong choices before.</p><p>Nolo nods in agreement.</p><p>Kadeem looks to Karma, and then Vert.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
You believed in me, until the very end. For that, I owe you everything.</p><p>Vert claps him on the back.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
It's good to have you back.</p><p>Kadeem hugs him, slightly unaware of the strength his Drone features allow him. Vert pats him on the back, eager to be able to breathe again. Kadeem breaks their embrace.</p><p>Vert looks around Hot Wheels City, still excited by its transformation.</p><p>Kadeem looks up at the rows of bright blue portals encircling the City. In front of one, floats Haziz. He smiles down at Kadeem and nods.</p><p> <b>VERT (O.S.)</b><br/>
Check out these portals! Kadeem, some of them must lead back to earth. You could take one of them home,<br/>
to your people.</p><p>Kadeem looks away from Haziz, ashamed. He doesn't respond to Vert. Realizing his overenthusiasm, Vert quickly looks sympathetically towards Kadeem. Before he can say anything, two more cars RUMBLE towards the group.</p><p>Lani and Major Wheeler get out of Iridium and Nitrium.</p><p>Vert's eyes grow wide.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Dad? Lani?</p><p>Major Wheeler's serious face cracks into a smile.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
That was quite the show.</p><p>The Acceleron watches over their reunion. It materializes a wide orange track down from its sphere to the city below. It floats down to the group, landing softly nearby.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
Congratulations, Acceleracers. The journey has been especially difficult for you. Gelorum and her Drones were never meant<br/>
to be a threat to you. When we banished them to your Earth, we made a mistake that will plague their creators for generations.<br/>
My species owes yours a great apology.</p><p> <b>BANJEE</b><br/>
Woah, so we're Acceleracers now? Does that mean we get those sweet new threads too?</p><p>Porkchop makes a face of disgust.</p><p> <b>PORKCHOP</b><br/>
Oh, hell nah.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
Only if it pleases you. But, you've all earned the right to race with the Accelerons, and many other Acceleracers,<br/>
like yourselves, from across the galaxies.</p><p>The Teku and Metal Maniacs listen intently, enthralled by the Acceleron's speech. Kurt looks sick of it.</p><p> <b>KURT</b><br/>
What I want to know, is why you didn't step in earlier. You could have stopped all this from happening in the<br/>
first place.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
We were unable to. The City, the Highway, and the realms, they were all sealed until you proved yourselves<br/>
worthy. The Wheel you found at the end of Highway 35 was just the beginning of your test. Only the fourth ring<br/>
could truly unlock the City, and connect it to our world.</p><p>The Acceleron stretches its hand out towards the portals surrounding the city.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
The City was built to be a meeting place for deserving racers from all around your World. A place where<br/>
drivers could earn their title as an Acceleracer, and be invited to race with us.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
What's preventing an incident like the Drone's invasion from happening again?</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
The connection from our world to the City has been made permanent. We now have full control over its use, and<br/>
take on the responsibility of its protection.</p><p>In a demonstration of its power, the Acceleron focuses on a nearby Drone tower. It tears it down to rubble with the smallest motion of its arm.</p><p>The track beneath Major Wheeler trembles, as the tower falls.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
We understand that our species has much to do to repair your trust in us. We hope that you accept this City as<br/>
an offering of peace between our species and yours... However, we will not force you to accept it. We are willing to<br/>
disconnect the City from your planet, if that is your wish.</p><p>The drivers look expectantly to Major Wheeler. He takes in the sights of the city once more. In its expanse, his figure appears small by comparison.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
We accept your offer. We too, come in peace.</p><p>The drivers try hopelessly to hold in their excitement. The Acceleron purses its lips into a slight smile. It floats back up to the electric sphere.</p><p> <b>ACCELERON</b><br/>
When you are ready, join us.</p><p>The Acceleron offers a final gesture of welcoming and disappears.</p><p>Nolo starts his car right away.</p><p> <b>NOLO</b><br/>
The Teku are always ready.</p><p>Tork CHUCKLES to himself at Nolo's enthusiasm. He turns to the Metal Maniacs.</p><p> <b>TORK</b><br/>
Let's drive.</p><p>Lani looks over to where Vert and the ex-Silencerz members are gathered. She catches eyes with Alec. He nods her over.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
You ready to hop sides, join the Silencerz?</p><p> <b>DAN DRESDEN</b><br/>
Feels strange, to call ourselves Silencerz, now.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
What about the Road Rebels?</p><p> <b>ESMERALDA</b><br/>
I like the sound of that.</p><p>Lani, Dan, Esmeralda, and Banjee head to their cars, eager to find out what awaits them on the other side of the sphere. Alec sees Vert talking to his dad, instead of getting in Novalite. He walks over.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
You aren't joining us?</p><p>Major Wheeler and Vert end their conversation. Major Wheeler goes to fetch something from his car.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world. There's just something I have to do first.</p><p>Alec nods.</p><p> <b>ALEC</b><br/>
We'll give the Teku and Maniacs a head start.</p><p>He leaves Vert alone to join the others.</p><p>Kadeem stands near the edge of the track, looking out across the city. Major Wheeler and Vert approach him.</p><p>Major Wheeler passes Kadeem a disc-shaped device. At the center, is a silver button. Kadeem examines it, confused.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
This can't change everything for you. But, hopefully, it can help you return to your people. Go ahead, try it.</p><p>Kadeem presses the center button. A silver liquid spreads from his fingertips to his arms, and across the rest of his body. It then transforms its surface into a reproduction of Kadeem's old human body.</p><p>Kadeem inspects his reversed form. He tentatively touches the skin on his arms. He looks conflicted.</p><p>He drops his arms, pressing the silver button again. He looks down, as the transformation undoes itself.</p><p>Vert watches, confused. Kadeem looks back up at him.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
Thank you. But, I can not accept your gift. I can't so easily forget what I've done. My people... need to know the truth. <br/>
All of it.</p><p>He offers the disc back to Vert. Vert takes it.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
If you change your mind, we'll be here for you.</p><p>Kadeem gives him a grateful smile.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Make sure you come back and join us one day. We'll miss you.</p><p> <b>KADEEM</b><br/>
I won't forget.</p><p>Vert turns down the track. The Road Rebels wait for him near the sphere. He picks up into a jog.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Son.</p><p>Vert looks back at his Dad.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
I'm proud of you.</p><p>Vert looks forward again, grinning secretly to himself. He climbs into Novalite.</p><p> <b>MAJOR WHEELER</b><br/>
Now, don't go do anything stupid.</p><p>Vert smirks and puts Novalite into gear.</p><p> <b>VERT</b><br/>
Never.</p><p>Major Wheeler and Kadeem watch Vert drive off. He jumps into the sphere, his car engulfed by its lightning as it passes through.</p><p>FADE TO BLACK.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the original script and accompanying artwork I made for it <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/realmer300">on my DeviantArt</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>